


Perverted Perfection

by LannaMisho



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares, People are Dumb, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaMisho/pseuds/LannaMisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue ponders the strange feelings he has for his red-clad teammate. As the feelings grow stronger, they become more difficult too keep hidden. However, does he really have a choice? Or is being true to himself dangerous for the both of them?</p><p>Repost from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few stories I plan to bring over from FF, because it's one of my better ones. (I plan to update it eventually. But I have other things to work on until then.)

Blue awoke with a jerk.

The room was pitch black, and completely silent to the untrained ear. Everything seemed as it should, since it was the middle of the night. However Blue felt himself tense, his grip tightening on the small dagger under his pillow, knowing there had to be a reason he’d broken from sleep. He hadn’t even been dreaming so it had to be an outside disturbance. He let his senses explore the room but couldn’t find anything he didn’t expect. He felt three other beings, each that he recognized. There was no feeling of ‘danger,’ but that didn’t stop him from checking. It was better to be safe then sorry, especially when his teammates were concerned.  
Occupied with his search for something out of place, Blue didn’t even notice what it was that had actually woken him up. Not until the back he was pressed up against jolted again, almost like it had been struck. Alarmed Blue sat right up and turned around to look at the boy he was bedding with. 

Red Link was shaking in his sleep, his head turning from side-to-side, a gasp escaping him every few seconds.

Worried, Blue took his shoulder and shook it. The boy jerked violently at the contact and a heartbreaking moan passed his lips. Blue froze. Red wasn’t supposed to have nightmares like that! He leaned over and grabbed the smaller’s shoulders, shaking him hard. 

That time Red’s eyes flew open and his hand jumped to his mouth, muffling any other sound that might escape. Blue let go immediately, still surprised by the strange behavior. Red didn’t even notice him. Instead he rolled back onto his side, drew his knees to his chest, and continued to shake.

Blue hesitated, concerned. He’d never seen Red react like that. It almost seemed like a bad idea to actually speak up, but he wasn’t about to let Red think he had to deal with it alone.

"Hey…" He whispered.

Red jumped surprised, pulling away and turning to look at him in the dark. The two could barely make each other out but after all their years of training; the inability to ‘see’ didn’t hinder their ‘sight’. Red stared at him, before reaching out. 

"Blue…?" He whispered pathetically.

Blue caught his hand firmly. Red sounded so scared, shaken to his core; in all honestly, it frightened Blue. Not that he would ever let Red know that. He moved a little closer to the boy, feeling his heartbeat accelerating strangely. 

"Are you ok…?" He asked.

A breath left him when the small body suddenly threw itself into his arms. Thinly clad arms wrapped around his naked torso, and he felt a cheek press to his chest, wet with tears. The intimate touch made his pulse positively spike, and a deep blush to cover his cheeks.

"Re-?"

"A nightmare." The boy whispered, his voice wavering. "A horrible, horrible dream…"

Blue sighed, thankful no one was watching, and returned the embrace. The young but firm body shook with fear, crying in silence as Blue stroked his back. Red had always been easily frightened. Some times it seemed like he was scared of everything; which only made him all the braver when he stood up to those things he feared. Nonetheless, whenever he felt he was unable to do something on his own, it was Blue he went too for strength. 

"Hey…" He whispered. Red didn’t seem to hear him, so he repeated himself, louder. Red jumped, the deep voice rolling over his spine comfortingly. When Red pulled back, Blue grabbed the sheet and blindly used it to dry his eyes. 

"I’ll protect you, remember? Nothing is going to hurt you. Especially nothing in your dreams. Ok?" Red didn’t respond, so Blue dropped his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!"

The boy’s yell shattered the silence, and the rooms other two occupants, Green and Vio, woke, sitting up alarmed. Blue felt fighting spirit suddenly radiating from the other bed and knew the other two had drawn their concealed weapons in preparation for a fight. Red covered his mouth and the short-tempered male almost laughed, knowing the boy was probably a bright pink color from embarrassment.

There was a slight cough, then a calm, soft-spoken voice sounded through the dark. 

"Is something wrong?"

Blue rubbed Red’s head gently. “It’s nothing, guys. Red had a bad dream. I’ve got it; go back to sleep.”

Silence followed, their presence dimming as they relaxed and returned their weapons. “Are you ok, Red?” Green asked next.

"I’m ok." Red answered, a little too quickly. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you."

Blankets ruffled as the other two lay back down. They’d had a long day, and as long as Blue was taking care of Red, neither of them were inclined to over extend their assistance. “It’s no problem…” Green muttered.

Blue lowered his voice, knowing the others were listening. All four of them could fall asleep on demand, and had no issues slipping off when they were surrounded by noise. However, it wasn’t like the other two were going to drift off, if it turned out that Red did in fact need one of them. 

"Do you need a drink or something?" He asked.

"No, I’m ok now." Red answered. He tried to pull away, but Blue stopped him, not wanting to let go of the other just yet. It surprised him a little, but he simply pulled the boy closer, and laid down, keeping the boys head on his chest. He chuckled at the confusion he could literally feel radiating from his smaller partner.

"It’s all right. Lets go back to sleep. We’ll be back home tomorrow." He said, pulling the covers over them both.

"O-Ok…" Red whispered, closing his eyes. In their closeness, Blue could feel every exhale and heartbeat. He almost thought that he could feel the blood running through the warm body that he was wrapped around. It was strange that he noticed this. He felt Red fall asleep, but he was awake for hours. He wasn’t sure why he would suffer from sudden insomnia, nor why his heart kept beating so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyrule Castle Town was as lively as it always was. People crowded around, welcoming the Heroes home with shouts and cheers. Blue scowled, irritated. They had only been gone a month; they didn’t have to fuss about it. Green and Red reveled in the attention, greeting each acquaintance by name, promising stories, accepting invitations, and flirting with girls. Vio acted like he wasn’t bothered by the throng of well-wishers, but he was probably as annoyed as Blue was.  
The short-tempered hero yawned trying to be subtle, keeping an eye out for Red, lest he get swept away by the crowd. It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened. Blue hadn’t managed to get any sleep, but he had spent hours sorting through his unusual emotions, and he was surer then ever that he was supposed to keep a close watch over the boy. It was his job to protect the whole team, but… Red needed specific attention. It wasn’t that Red needed to be protected. Red was a fine warrior, who could more then protect himself and others.

It just couldn’t be helped. Blue had to watch out for him.

He watched Red accept a flower from a small child and summon a piece of candy to present her as thanks. The boy had a soft spot for children. He was always talking about how he wanted nine of ten of his own. The very idea made Blue, who found everything loud and small completely irritating, scowl.

Red looked back at him and winked, silently telling him to lighten up. The action only succeeded in making Blue flush and look away with a fake cough. Red had woken up that morning acting like nothing had happened. He’d bounced on his toes, excited as he woke each of them, looking forward to returning too the capital. Blue frowned. Since when did Red have nightmares like that anyway? He had come to Blue once or twice over a ‘scary dream’, but he’d never had he seen Red act like he had that night.

He glanced back at the boy, ignoring the young woman that was trying to talk to him. Maybe something was bothering him. Something troubling him so deeply, it only came out at night. That thought only made his frown deepen.

The four of them broke through the crowds at the castle gates. The guards that were there greeted them formally. Beyond that gate laid the majority of Blue’s own admirers. Most of those that knew him beyond his scowl and sharp tongue, where the people that spared with him often enough. Blue accepted each challenge from men and women alike, but for a later date. The women all smiled at him, batting their eyes, or some other type of more subtle flirtation. He had to wonder why they only made his heart race in the heat of battle, and why the only desire they inspired was the desire for victory.

"Boys!" Came a shout that made Red bolt forward and each of them quicken their steps. "Welcome home! How were your-oohf!"

Their father almost stumbled as he was tackled by the smallest Link. Red’s arms didn’t quite encircle the mans broad chest, but the kingdoms top knight was all too used to his optimistic son’s public displays of affection. It only served to make him laugh joyously.

"Did you miss me then?" He asked, rubbing the young mans head fondly.

The boy beamed up at him. “Of course we missed you, Dad!” The interaction didn’t annoy Blue as it usually did. Which was probably because it was their father instead of someone that he didn’t like.

The much older Knight nodded pleased, clasping each of his son’s hands in turn when they reached him. “Good to have you back boys. I take it everything was successful. You look no worse for the wear.”

"Easy as cake!" Red chirped, before looking back with an even bigger smile at each of them. "Can we have cake tonight?"

"So many sweets aren’t good for your body, Red." Vio warned uselessly for the umpteenth time. Green laughed, and Blue simply remained silent, observing how Red’s smile lit up the courtyard in a way the sun never could.

Their father clasped his shoulder, not noticing his distracted gaze. It was strange that no one ever seemed to notice. “I believe that the Princess had planned a feast for your return. I’m sure there will be cake there.” Red beamed. “Act surprised when she tells you, though.” He steered Blue towards the castle, before herding the rest of them with a gesture of his arms. “Go on then; you mustn’t keep her waiting.” Red bolted ahead of them.

"Red! Slow down!" Green exclaimed, chasing after him.

They were announced into the audience chamber a few minutes later, where they knelt before the throne and each kept perfect stance through the entire formality, until Princess Zelda calmly dismissed her advisors.

When the doors shut behind the last of them, they relaxed. Red jumped up, running forward to embrace the only women he could without also irritating the blue hero.

"I missed you so much, Zelly!" He said, happily to their childhood friend. She met him halfway, and he lifted her into the air like a doll and twirled her around. Her pink dress wrapped itself around her ankles over the top of her silver slippers. When he put her back down Zelda was laughing and glowing with happiness, her cheeks tinted a light rosy color.

Red’s smile softened to something fonder. “How have you been?” He asked warmly.

The Princess wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. “Oh, I’ve been terribly bored in the afternoons without your wonderful company. Did you have a good trip?”

"It was hardly a ‘trip,’ Princess." Green stated. The two broke apart and looked over at him. "Although, we can’t wait to tell you all about it."

Zelda kissed Red’s cheek, before going to Green and giving him a similar greeting. Green looked bashful, accepting the peck, and returned the gesture with a gentle embrace as well.

"You and I must go ridding." She told him, resting both hands on his shoulders to maintain his undivided attention. "Soon. You promised."

"That I did. Please call on me the minute you have free time."

When she reached Vio, the bookworm caught her hand before she could get to close and kissed her gloved knuckles. “Greetings Princess.” He muttered, bowing slightly over the ensnared appendage.

The young women giggled and batted the gesture away in the pretense of shyness. “Did you learn all sorts of interesting things?” She asked.

"All sorts." He answered. "We will have a long discussion, when we have more time." She nodded, and turned away, only to catch him off guard when she turned back, and planted a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Princess!" He yelled, his face turning bright red as his hand immediately covered the violated skin. Zelda just giggled, and bounced over to Blue’s side, her blond locks springing around her head.

Blue grumbled something incoherent and looked away when she got close. However he remained very still as she pushed onto her dainty toes, and he felt her soft lips on his cheek. It made him happy, but not like it was supposed too. His heart didn’t squeeze, and his arms didn’t itch to pull her into an embrace or hold her close. Instead he felt like he imagined greeting a little sister might feel like.

When she was done, she moved in front of him and crossed her arms, looking very serious.

"Blue." She said in her most fed up tone. It startled him as he had no knowledge as to what he had done to earn such a look. The edges of her mouth twitched. "The new requites that joined since you’re been away are all together too soft. As soon as you’re able, I want you to give them a sound thrashing and report to me immediately. Understood?"

There was no way he could hold back a grin as he watched the Princess struggle valiantly to keep a straight face. She was playing with him. Amazingly, she knew exactly how to deal with each of their personality, and there had never any awkwardness between any of them since the split. She also knew what each one of them was capable of and supported them no matter what.

Blue grasped his sword hilt amused and thumped his chest with the other. “Princess, by the time I’m through with them, they’ll look like Vio’s tunic.”

She failed to restrain a laugh, while Vio glared at him. “Wonderful!” She exclaimed, spinning around. “But not tonight. I want-.” She stopped and searched among them. “Well, where is Shadow?” She asked.

They all glanced at their shadows, watching them cough, embarrassed. Zelda crossed her arms and pouted, until finally Shadow appeared before her.

"Well, I’m right here, Princess."

She delicately made her way too him, and kissed his cheek as well. “Greetings Shadow.” She said in an almost teasing manner.

Shadow grabbed her hand, and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her far closer then was appropriate. His own voice was openly teasing and downright flirtatious. “After all this time, don’t you think I should get a proper kiss, my dear?”

Blue stormed over and grabbed the others collar, yanking him off. Shadow grinned cocky, shrugging like he couldn’t have helped it, and Blue twitched annoyed.

Zelda giggled more, floating back gracefully. “A proper kiss will come, when you have proper manners.” She informed him. Shadow grinned, wiggling his eyebrows back at Blue until Blue decided he was being too inappropriate and knocked him to the ground. Zelda giggled even more, and Blue huffed.

Finally the young princess held out her arms gathering all their eyes on her. “I’ve prepared a feast for tonight and you must all attend.” She announced with full confidence they wouldn’t refuse. It was her custom to welcome them back with a party of some sort whenever they were gone too long.

"A feast!" Red cheered, making good on their fathers order not to show any prier knowledge. "Will there be cake?"

"What is a feast without a cake?" She asked, clasping hands with him before addressing them all again. "I’m sorry, I couldn’t manage anything small and informal but you must be used to that by now."

"Of course." Vio answered, his words sounding a little more conceded then he’d meant them to, but they were used to that as well. "It would be unreasonable for us to have not grown accustom."

Zelda nodded. “I hope that none of you were really looking forward to anything intimate this evening.”

"Of course not." Green intercepted, before Vio could reply. "We know events like this have to be open for the sake of the people. Kingdom duties come first. We don’t mind."

Zelda beamed at them. “Then I shall excuse you, so that you can prepare. I have to ready myself as well.” Red and Green both kissed her cheek in respect before the five of them returned to their room.

The four of them each had individual bedrooms. This excluded Shadow, who was more comfortable sleeping in his own world anyway. The four rooms were located on the third floor of the west wing of the castle, and were connected too a fifth, which was private for them as well. They used it as a gathering room.

It was there that they collapsed, exhausted, onto the couches and chairs.

"It’s so good to be home!" Green yelled, literally letting his things fall as they would, before dropping into the chair he generally claimed as his own. Blue glared at the mess his counterpart had created but was to busy sprawling face-first along the couch to really do anything about it. Seeing no other convenient options since Vio had taken the other armchair, Red sat on the couch draping his legs overtop the back of Blues.

Blue considered grumbling or complaining about it, but the warm touch sent such a pleasant tingle up his spine, that he couldn’t bring himself to make a sound. He was sure if he brought any attention to it; Red would skitter off and the contact would be lost.

"I’m tired of missions." Red declared boisterously, his head falling back against the back of the couch. Even he was tired from the journey. "From now on, I think we should only take missions nearby. I don’t like being away from the castle for so long."

Vio sighed wearily, sinking deeper into the comfortable cushions beneath him. “Red… that isn’t an option. As the Four Swords Heroes, we have certain obligations. Same as we had before, when we were just another knight.” He reached over to grab the small book from the side table that had been waiting for him the whole time they’d been away, and flipped it open.

Red’s weight shifted just slightly and Blue sighed. “I don’t mind doing our part for the kingdom.” The smallest link said quickly. “I just want to have a little say in what we do.”

"We have a lot of say." Vio argued gently, seeming to have difficulty with the words on the page before him. They were all weary. In respect, none of them were prepared for any sort of party. "We are given a job, but we can do them however we feel we have too. Same as before we drew the sword."

Green yawned, knowing he had to get ready for the feast but seriously not wanting to attend. “And no one is dictating our private lives. It could be a hell-of-a-lot worse.”

Vio arched an eyebrow. “Isn’t saying that bad luck?”

Blue wasn’t concerned with either the conversation or the upcoming activity for the evening. He was simply too comfortable to worry about it and was all but drifting off when a sudden weight landed on his back.

"Ngh- Da’hell…?" He mumbled. His eyes opened, and he looked over his shoulder at Shadow. "…Get the fuck off me.” He snarled.

The dark being looked amused as usual. “Why?” He asked, innocently making a vague gesture to his other side. “Red gets to do it.”

Blue pushed himself up forcefully, knocking the smug bastard to the ground. “But he’s not crushing me unlike your fat-ass; so get off!" He dropped back down, feeling strangely disappointed when Red got off as well. He’d guessed right.

"Did you just call me fat?" Shadow asked in pure disbelief, from his place on the floor. He looked at the others, as though looking for conformation on what Blue had said.

"All my weight is pure muscle. If any ones fat around here, it’s the guy that has to eat twice his weight in Red’s cooking every night.”

Blue flushed, pushing himself up to glare at him. “That’s just cause I work so hard; I need the energy!”

"Whatever you say, Fatty."

"Why you-!" Blue snatched at him, but the other was too quick. Blue’s fingers brushed fabric, but missed the grip entirely as Shadow rolled away.

"Hey!" The master of darkness laughed, getting up just out of reach. "What’s wrong? All that fat weighing you down?”

Blue yelled, lunging at him. Red looked down, his thoughts buzzing with Shadows comment and his own enthusiasm for food. He tugged the tunic to hug his mid-section.

Vio glanced over. “You have nothing to worry about, Red. Exercise will keep any extra weight off.” The smaller boy looked up, startled to be caught, and then beamed at him. Vio looked over at the others. “Although you should still go easy on the sweets; Hey! Are you two girls really fighting over how much you weigh?” His intended insult went completely unheard by the warring knights.

Green draped his arm over his eyes, chuckling as Shadow started screaming ‘Uncle!’ under Blue’s rather painful hold.

"It’s so good to be home…”

…

Blue tossed the big, gaudy, stupid bow on his bed and strapped down his puffy shirt with a leather belt. Without the ties laced up, it showed off an amount of skin that just bordered on being acceptable. He raked his fingers through his hair, strapped on his Four Sword and shoved his feet into clean new boots. The brown pants felt a little tight but that was ‘in’ at the moment and he had his nicest blue earrings in.

Overall, he felt stupid and overly dressed. However, when he looked in the mirror, he figured he looked about right for the event.

The door opened and in entered Red, without any concern that he could be intruding, holding his own bow with a look of complete defeat. “Blue…” He whimpered adorably. “…It won’t work.”

Blue flinched. There it was. The pounding of his heart, the dryness of his mouth, the thought, the urge, to strip the boy of that elegant shirt that suited him far too well, and run his hands over the muscular chest it concealed. He gripped the dresser as the candle flickered a gentle light over the alluring frame. What was it? Why did he react to Red like he should have a girl? Why?

A scoff escaped him automatically. “Jeez. You’re really hopeless aren’t you? Come here.” He held out his hand.

Red handed him the bow and tilted his head back. His eyes closed as he exposed his long, proud throat without fear. Blue swallowed hard, wrapping the ribbon around the slender neck. It was a sign of trust that Red allowed him to do that; something he could have easily turned around and used to hurt him. It wasn’t just him though. Red would have trusted the others just as easily.

Hesitant to lose the closeness that they had Blue took far more time then he needed, cursing as he ‘forgot’ how it was supposed to go and started over. Red waited patiently until he finally finished, then beamed into the mirror.

"Perfect! Just perfect! I knew I could count on you!" He blinked as he looked at Blue in the mirror, and spun around. "Oh… wow Blue! I knew that would look good on you!"

The taller flushed at the praise, and then more as the other circled him admiringly. He wasn’t particularly vain, but under Red’s appraisal he found himself standing a little straighter, trying to mask his pleasure with a look of annoyance.

Red clicked his tongue and smiled. “You look even more handsome then normal. And kind of… wild.” Blue’s stomach clenched as small fingers threaded through his hair for just a moment. “Like you’re going to eat someone.”

Blue grabbed his wrist, and stepped forward, backing him into a dresser. Red was so cute. Red was so innocent. Red was so vulnerable… “I could, you know.” He replied, bringing his free hand to the waist that he wanted to touch. “I’m dangerous.”

Red looked at him with wide eyes. “I think that would hurt though. To be eaten.” Blue watched those two thin lips forming words, without quite hearing anything. He knew it was strange, but he wanted to eat them. He wanted to taste the pink skin, lap them with his tongue. His own mouth tasted horribly bland all of a sudden and he just knew Red’s would be sweet, moist and hot.

"What are you doing…?" Came the tiniest whisper as their noses brushed.

Blue blinked, coming back to his senses. He pulled away slowly, and examined the boy he’d been about to… kiss? No. “I… I… don’t know.” He admitted, letting him go. He was so hot, his blood flowing downward, but Red… Red wasn’t a girl. He couldn’t do things like that with Red.

Red let out a breath he seemed to have been holding in, leaning heavily on the dresser. “Well-! That was funny.” He moved over to the door and opened it. “Don’t take too long, ok?” He disappeared past the frame as the wood shut behind him.

The emptiness of the room felt like weighted shackles and Blue had to sit on the bed, wondering what the hell had just happened.

…..

The ‘feast’ had changed as it normally did into a formal party. The band played loud exciting dance music and the guest’s dance across the floor in a flurry of colors. The tables littered with all types of food and drink were moved to the side of the room so there was more room to mingle, and smaller tables were brought about for those still eating. The room was festively decorated and the guest pallet varied. Humans, Zoras, and even Gorons mixed among the Hylians, tactfully picking their evening partners. The Gorons had taken up a large section of floor for their wild dancing, and it seemed the few Zoras were doing nothing but refusing invitations.

Which was exactly what Blue was doing, as he drained cup after cup of some strange but pleasant foreign alcohol. The whole ‘party’ thing was giving him a headache and combined with the disturbed thoughts he had running through his mind; he wanted to get good, well, and drunk. With each cup he finished, three new admirers risked the group that hovered near him.

Green and Zelda twirled past him, laughing happily. Green had chosen a tunic with a high collar, and pair of grey pants. Zelda had chosen a blue dress that brought out her eyes, her long hair done up with little roses. Vio, he noticed, was equally avoiding the crowd, leaning against the wall with a book to his nose. It wasn’t working however as he had three young women huddled around. He had a similar style tunic to Green’s, in a deep purple, and black pants that clung to him. With his long bangs draping over one eye, it was hardly a surprise the attention he was getting. He lowered the book, politely trying to excuse himself, before a black-haired girl floated by, took his hand and confidently pulled him right onto the dance floor.

Blue chuckled at the blush that crossed Vio’s face as he was kidnapped and forced to dance against his will. However the movement of the dancers didn’t hold Blue’s attention for very long. His eyes drifting to more still forms: to Red, finally eating that cake he’d been after all afternoon. He was at a table conversing with half a dozen people at once. Blue frowned, but wasn’t surprised by that either. Red was so charming and captivating that he simply drew everyone to him.

The song ended and Zelda left her partner, inviting the smallest Link to dance next. Red excused himself and they took to the floor. Blue sighed. The boy looked nice when he moved. It was a strange thought, but true. It was like the air around him was displaced with something brighter and warmer. His laugh rang like a crystal bell across the entire room. Together, the two reminded him of angelic dolls in a painting.

Another strange thought struck him as he wondered what it was like to dance with Red. His hand on Red’s waist, holding him close… Or would Red’s hand rest on Blue’s waist? He shook his head to rid the strange thoughts before he could get wrapped up in the bizarre question.

The music ended and the two bowed to each other. Still excited by the dancing, Red bounced on his toes until another girl spoke to him. He wasted no time, grabbing her hand eagerly and leading her into the next song.

The empty glass in Blue’s hand shattered as if in response to his sudden anger.

"Oh fuck!" He exclaimed, jumping back as shards rained on his feet. The girls ogling him gasped in surprise, before looking rather impressed. Blue looked at the colorless slivers that decorated the floor with confusion. ‘What the hell did I do that for?’ He wondered.

A servant scrambled over and ran over the shards with a cloth, trying to get them up as quickly as possible. “Don’t worry, Hero.” He reassured with a smile. “It happens.”

"Un…" The young blond muttered, flexing his fingers perplexed, still unsure why he’d lost control of his reflexes. "…Yeah, ok… thanks."

"Blue?" He turned to find Zelda standing right behind him. She made a point of looking at the glass, then back up at him, amused. "May I take it, you’ve had enough for me to persuade you to dance?"

She smiled at him sweetly, but he just forced out a dry chuckle and reached for another undamaged glass. “You know I can’t dance, Princess.” The glass disappeared before his fingers could grasp it, and Zelda carefully handed it to him herself. He smirked. “I’m not dancing; no matter how drunk I get.”

She batted her eyes, prettily. “Oh, I know. I wouldn’t try to trick you, Courageous Hero. Just let me ask you again, when you’ve had a little more.” She was teasing him, but in that innocent way that she had grown into. There was a comfortable ease between them from their years of friendship. He graciously accepted the glass, and drained it while she hooked her arm in his right. When he finished, and looked back at her, with her big hopeful eyes; he didn’t see the soon-too-be-Queen of Hyrule. Instead he saw the little girl that he’d grown up with, eagerly begging for just one more game.

His shoulders sagged. There were two faces in the world that he just couldn’t say ‘no’ to.

'Aw damn…' He thought, heaving a heavy groan. “Alright, fine.”

She pulled him too the center of the room, laughing. Blue barely managed to get himself in place before Zelda’s rare impatient shone through and she started to pull him along. She let him take the lead when he was ready, but there was trouble. By the third verse, Blue had already come to realize he’d had a little more to drink then he should have. Zelda seemed to find it amusing when he stumbled, but he made sure to excuse himself from the second song, secretly embarrassed by the state he had entered. Zelda begged for another, but he shook his head and found a table.

He plopped into a chair warily. He hadn’t been sitting there more then five seconds, before Green appeared, taking another chair. “You finally start to loosen up, and now you’re too drunk to stand?” He looked over, and rolled his eyes. “You don’t know your limit, do you?”

Blue laughed a little more then he needed to. “I don’t have ‘limits.’” He boosted, some part of him aware that he was simply putting on a show for his adventure-loving counterpart, another part, drowning in booze, completely convinced that he could drop from the castles highest tower and not suffer a scratch.

Green chuckled and shook his head. He was drinking something as well, although it was in a different style glass then the ones Blue had been drinking out of. “How do you plan on wooing a woman, if you keep leaving them halfway through?”

Blue scoffed, rolling his shoulders, hearing the way his body cracked without his ears. “Who needs women?” He asked. “I’ve got you guys.”

"Da’hells that supposed to mean?" Green grumbled, twirling his drink. "You know, we’re almost nineteen. You might not be interested in marriage, but the rest of us are looking to settle down. Then what?”

Blue scoffed, wondering how he could get another drink without having to get up, or actually asking someone. “Yeah right. Settle down with whom?”

Green flushed at that question, all his resent romantic exploits brought to mind. He hadn’t been particularly lucky in the category of ‘love’ lately, but not for lack of trying. No one he met seemed to click. “W-Well-! I… I haven’t quite found the right girl yet.”

"Thought so." Blue chuckled, grinning as one of the servants passed him and stopped to offer him a glass from the tray he was carrying. "My man!" The servant flushed, before hurrying away bashfully.

Green turned to him defensively, as Blue tossed the drink back. It wasn’t what he’d been drinking earlier, and it wasn’t what Green was drinking, but it still wasn’t too bad. He was to smashed to really tell the difference anyway. “B-But Vio has! I think he’s getting serious about it too.”

It took Blue a few moments to process that the other was still talking, and he examined the amber liquid that remained in the glass. “Serious about what?”

"His girl."

Blue’s eyes widened comically, as those words penetrated his thick skull. “Vio got a girl? That smart-mouthed bastard?”

Green smirked. “He’s been courting her for almost four mouths, Blue. How do you not know things something like this?” Blue blinked. “Mmm, well, I guess that might be something he’d go out of his way to hide from you. I don’t tell you about half my courtships, since I know you’ll ride me out for them.” He pointed with a little jerk of his head. “Look. He’s dancing with her now.”

Blue looked over, following the motion to the dance floor. Vio was twirling the same girl he had been with before. Blue couldn’t believe the other hadn’t found a way to escape. He supposed it hadn’t been quite the kidnapping he’d thought it was. Vio looked very much like he didn’t really want to be dancing, but when Blue looked closer, he could see a fondness in the others eyes. A fondness he couldn’t recall ever seeing there.

"…Oh…" He muttered, deeply surprised. Something inside him started to feel a little cold. If Vio was in love, then he was happy for him, but… what did that mean for their little band? He forced those thoughts away with more alcohol and a scoff. "That’s just Vio, anyway."

"I’m looking!" Green defended, only making that cold spot in Blue’s stomach grow. "And I don’t know what Shadows up to in his world, but Reds been after Zelda for who knows how long! The point is-!"

Blue nearly spit out the liquid flowing down his throat. He ended up choking instead, which was less messy but far more painful, and came out gasping for air, couching violently. Green hit his back unhelpfully. When the fit was over, Blue hit the table and looked at him like he was mad.

"Red is what? What the hell would make you say that!”

Green knocked his head, since he no longer seemed to be in trouble of dying. “Oh come off it, Blue! You can’t be that dense. He talked about her everyday while we were away!”

"But that’s-! Pss- Red!" He paled, thinking about it. Red and Zelda? "No! That’s-that’s weird! Red likes her as a friend, moron!" He didn’t know why the idea bothered him so much. Two of his favorite people: He should have been thrilled! If it were Green or Vio, he would have congratulated them whole-heartedly.

Red though… He couldn’t see Red with her. He couldn’t see Red with anyone! They were a team, damn it! The five of them! What the hell? Red wasn’t supposed to be interested in girls! None of them were, but Red especially!

Green chuckled. “Jealous much? Well, you’re in luck. She isn’t interested in him.” Blue relaxed a little. “Although, you’re going to lose your chance if you can’t even dance with her properly.”

The room started to spin a little. The colors of the room blurred annoyingly. “I’m not interested in Zelda.” Blue muttered, holding his head as casually as he could, hoping he would be able to retain at least some dignity before the night ended.

"Yeah, sure." He laughed. "Tell that to the glass you broke when you noticed they’d been dancing."

Blue looked at him, wondering what the fuck he was talking about. The room seemed too bright. How many glasses had he had? “Green. Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” The words sounded completely coherent, in his head.

The leader looked up. “You have had to much to drink, my friend. Anyway, your escorts here.”

"My what?" He asked as a hand touched his shoulder. He looked back to see Red looking down at him with that gentle, bemused smile that called him ‘silly’ for getting so drunk he couldn’t see straight. The hand felt so warm. "H-Hey…"

Red laughed softly. “I’ve had to much to eat, and I’m really sleepy. Do you think you could walk me back to the room?”

Blue narrowed his eyes, despite his fluttering heart. That wasn’t ‘I’ve,’ it was ‘you’; and not ‘eat’ but ‘drink’. ‘Sleepy’ was ‘let’s get you out of here before you get in trouble.’ He could read between the lines!

"Fuck, Red! I’m not that drunk!”

Or so he wanted to say.

However the bed was far more inviting then the spinning colors around the room, and he watched Red’s warm hand move from his shoulder to hang before him. He took it and made the boy help him up. Green saluted them both unnecessarily, showing he was enjoying the alcohol more then he was letting on and Blue was just pleased not to swerve as he’d expected.

"I guess; if you really need me to come along. I was getting bored anyway.” Blue said with a scoff. Red laughed, pulling him forward.

Blue looked at the dancers one last time as they pasted, and glared. Zelda had cut in to take a turn with Vio. See! They looked great together! Why didn’t he just drop that other girl, and court the Princess. Bless ‘em! Red was too immature to marry the future Queen anyway. Vio would be a much more sensible choice.

Most of the walk was quiet. The hallways were empty since most of the castles occupants were either at the party or asleep. They passed the right number of guards patrolling the halls. Even drunk as he was, Blue could remember the exact schedule and pattern of the guard shifts for that time. He was a professional. He had to be able to tell if something was wrong, but nothing seemed to be.

When they reached Blue’s bedroom, he stumbled over to the bed while Red lit a candle, which cast a dull glow. The first thought to pass his mind was that the lighting was romantic. That thought stayed as Red knelt before him and helped him remove his boots. He wondered what else he could convince the boy to help him with.

"How are you feeling?" Red asked.

"I feel fine!" Was his sharp reply. Warm glow and the butterflies in his stomach didn’t ease the feeling of betrayal he had from knowing Red liked the Princess.

Red flushed, having had no prior reason to suspect that Blue was angry with him. Blue regretted it when he read the hurt that flashed over his face. It wasn’t Red’s fault if he liked Zelda. Blue shouldn’t be mad at him. It was just the way things had worked out. Besides, as long as she didn’t return his feelings, nothing was going to change.

"I just meant… that you drank a lot." Red explained, apologetically. "It seemed like a little more then normal; I thought maybe, there was something bothering you. You can, always talk to me, Blue."

Did he have to be so observant? He wondered how much the boy had had to drink? He had seen a cup next to Red’s cake, but had he even finished it?

Red smiled nervously, touching his arm comfortingly. “Blue, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

He blinked. Damn, was he talking out loud? He rubbed his eyes. “Hng… I’m just-… I’mgointbed…”

Red shook his head. “At least you wont have a hangover to deal with in the morning.” (1) With his help Blue managed to pull off his belt and shirt, making some half-hearted attempt to fold them, before tossing them at the dresser. He would be annoyed with himself in the morning, but he was too drunk to care right then.

"Alright." Red whispered, touching their foreheads together in an intimate but platonic display of affection. Blue could barely breath, even when Red pulled away. "I’ll see you in the morning, then. Or maybe the afternoo-!"

He didn’t get to finish before Blue had him, two arms wrapped around his waist. He didn’t want the other to leave. Why did he have to leave? Was he going back to the party?

Blue glared. Fuck that. Red had touched his head, opening his mouth to ask what Blue was doing, but he found himself lifted into the air and tumbled into the bed, with Blue his determined captor.

Red wasn’t going back out there to dance with more pretty girls. Red was going to stay there. “You’re sleeping too!” He stated unyielding. He drew himself up until his head was level with Reds, without ever letting him go, and dropped into the pillow, half of Red’s body tucked safely beneath his.

Red floundered, completely flabbergasted by the taller males unusual behavior. “Wha…?” He blinked as Blue’s words registered, and he attempted to wiggle free. “Ngh- Blue! At least let me change first! You’re going to wrinkle my outfit!”

Blue understood, and might have let him go, if his body hadn’t felt to heavy to move. Red figured Blue had simply already fallen asleep and that his struggling was useless. Defeated, he finally relaxed.

"Alright. Good night, Blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) For the sake of this story, Hylians don’t get hangovers. I don’t need Blue hungover for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

_That night Blue dreamt he and Red were sparring. In that, the dream was as normal as any other dream, or even any other day. He and Red sparred often. He would spar with one of the others everyday, as there were few people in the castle who could really give any of them a challenge anymore.  
The two young men had both stripped off their tunics and thrown them to the side of the field where they wouldn’t get to dirty. This too was normal, since the sun was burning overhead and they were already well into their practice. The wind was a cool blessing over their sweat-soaked skin, but it did nothing to chill the battle fire burning within them._

_Both of them were breathing hard. Blue loved it when Red got serious. When the boy showed off his own mastery of the skill. Standing across from him, sword in hand, Red looked like some kind of beautiful God of War, his eyes fierce and burning with passion._

_Circling him carefully, Blue watching the way Red’s muscles tensed and relaxed interchangeably, waiting for some indication he’d let his guard down. Of all of them, Red had by far the best defense. He was getting to be well known for it. The exact opposite, Blue had the best offence. Playing to their strengths: they were evenly matched and could go for hours without a winner. The trick was to get the boy to come at him. Blue faked a forward lung, watching Red jump, preparing to block, but not moving to meet him as he’d hoped. Instead Red rebalanced his sword, obviously realizing Blue’s plan, and deciding to come up with one of his own…_

_Then he smirked._

_Blue froze, watching as the God of War turned into a Trickster. The dark confidence the smaller portrayed reminded him of Shadow, but the plan he’d come up with was something even Vio would praise. Red lowered his sword, and ran his fingers through his hair, allowing air to his scalp, arching his back, his muscles flexing teasingly. The move was something they’d seen Green do multiple times to impress the girls watching._

_But it wasn’t Green, or Shadow, or Vio. It was Red, and there were no girls around to impress._

_The performance was for him._

_Red shook his head back, and rolled his shoulders to get rid of the tension. It was a good opportunity to attack. A damn good opportunity. However Blue couldn’t bring himself to stop the little show Red was putting on. It would be a sin to interrupt anything so beautiful. His eyes trailed down the boys glittering abs, to the low line of his leggings. He swallowed, tracing the boy’s lower anatomy, which was well defined by the tight fabric. He felt his own piece start to swell, his heart pounding like it would break out of his chest at any moment. When Red called out his name in that silky, perfect voice, his knees almost buckled._

_Blue had the quickest realization that suddenly it was nothing like any of their times sparing. Never had Red looked at him like that. Never had he felt so bold as to examine Red so openly. The boy knew what he was doing to Blue. Red wanted what it was doing to him; and unlike him, Red was more then willing to take advantage of his distraction._

_The young man darted forward and disarmed Blue before the other could return to his battle mindset, sending the blade flying from his loose grip._

_“Aw fuck!” Blue yelled, too busy following the weapons descent to notice Red drop his own. Not until he was shoved forcibly to the ground._

_“Oh damn it!”_

_He hated losing. However when he looked up… he realized maybe losing to Red wasn’t that bad._

_The boy had his wrists pinned by his head and was laughing angelically, happy with his victory. He was beautiful and happy. Blue found himself slowly starting to chuckle along, until Red sat down right on his stomach._

_Blue flushed, hotly. With Red’s legs parted, knees on either side of him; he could feel ‘it’ quite clearly. Red smiled, bringing his hands to Blue’s chest and gently kneading, like that was a normal thing to do in that situation. Blue wanted to stop him as his skin literally caught fire. The fingers felt like flames of pleasure against his body. Men weren’t supposed to touch each other that way, but it felt so good!_

_A pale lip was caught behind perfect teeth as Red blushed, looking a little nervous. His hands stilled. The very slowly, he pushed his hips down against him. Blue’s eyes bugged out of his head watching Red pick up speed, grinding his body against Blue’s, struggling to hold back a gasp. Blue saw and felt the boys pride stiffen, stretching the fabric. He thought he was going to die, unable to believe the sight above him._

_Red tossed back his head as he became bolder, grinding faster._

_“Blue-!” He gasped, moaning, pressing harder and harder. “Touch me.”_

_The man groaned, slamming his hands against the ground and grabbing the grass to keep them still. ‘No!’ his mind screamed at him: ‘Wrong! Wrong!’ But he wanted to. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted Red to touch him. He wanted to feel good._

_His hips bucked, gaining insignificant friction from either his leggings or the air. He groaned in frustration, but the action caught Red of guard, and he lost balance, landing on top of him. Chest-to-chest, Red gasped hotly in his ear. It didn’t stop him. If anything, Red redoubled his effort, moaning, using his stomach. Blue bucked again, against his will. However that time, his eager shaft brushed against something. Electricity racked up his spine. The third time he bucked his swollen penis ground against something wonderful and he moaned with relief. Red was still riding him, while Blue began to fuck that pressure between his legs. He felt like he was in a fog. Getting so close-!_

When he woke up suddenly, his body stilled long enough to take in what was going on. It was still early and Red was still trapped in his embrace. The pressure between his legs was very much real. Red’s delicious strong thigh was wedged against his straining cock. His blood was pounding in his ears. Red was going to wake up. Red was going to wake up. And his body was really warm… A groan bubbled in his throat as he member pulsed. His mind was completely white, but the thought ‘Just a little’ fluttered through, and he pushed forward.

It felt like heaven. Panting, he carefully cupped the back of Red’s leg and pushed harder. Amazing! He gasped, starting to hump gently. It was so hot! It was so wrong; so dirty, but Red was asleep, and so warm…

Red was breathing against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The boy was wonderful! He groaned, trying to get closer, still without waking him. He wished the boy were awake. He wanted Red’s beautiful eyes looking at him. Just the thought made him grind harder. He tilted Red’s face up, so he could look at those soft lips he wanted to devour. Red was so beautiful. He was so close.

Just as he was about to reach that point, Red let out a little moan. He froze, just as those eyes he were longing for, opened up. “Hmm…?”

“Fuck!” Blue screamed, throwing himself off the side of the bed, pushing up against the wall, and keeping his knees up tight. It hurt like hell, but his heart was pounding from fear and that was more important. Red didn’t know, did he? Had he felt him?

The boy sat up alarmed. He didn’t look disgusted, didn’t favor his abused leg any differently or give any other indication he was aware of whet had happened before he’d woken up. He just looked concerned and confused.

“Blue?” He called.

Blue shuddered, his arousal throbbing. He really had no interest in being called ‘Link’ anymore. Not when ‘Blue’ sounded like that, falling from Red’s soft lips. He closed his eyes and looked away, sure he would lose it if he looked at the angel any longer. “Get out.”

Red blinked, starting to get off the bed. “Did something happen, Blue? Why are you-?”

“GET OUT!” He screamed, and Red fell back onto the blankets startled. “GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!!!”

Red flinched, hurt and even more confused. He scurried to the door, but stopped, and whispered. “I-I just want to help, Blue. If-“

“OUT!”

The door slammed shut, as Red fled through it, afraid.

Blue bit his lips, hoping Red wouldn’t come back, and pulled himself out. His clothes were wet, and he prayed nothing had gotten on Red, or at least that the oblivious boy wouldn’t notice it. Being more aroused then he had ever been in his entire life, Blue groaned loudly as he pumped himself. He was so sensitive, and just thinking about Red, and his dream, it only took a little bit before he came, in the most blissful orgasm he’d even experienced.

Cum sprayed on his leggings, and chest. He barely noticed, to busy with the best high of his life. It lasted longer then the few times he’d done it before, but when he came down, he came down hard. He looked at himself alarmed.

‘I thought of Red…’ he realized with horror. ‘I thought of Red!” 

….

For the next few days, Blue did everything in his power to avoid the boy. He ate at odd times, slept in the soldier’s wing… He wanted to apologize for yelling at him, since Red had done nothing wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to face the boy. Not after what he’d done. So when each time Red found him and put on that face he wore every time he asked if he’d done something wrong, Blue fled the other way as fast as he could.

The separation did nothing to help him. The feelings twisted inside him like vines, growing and festering. Where had it come from? It was like his body just noticed Red was there. Sometimes he felt like he would explode with longing, or that his body would burn to a crisp from arousal. He so often found himself running to his room to take care of another problem the mere thought of the boy had caused. Red appeared in his head and his heart would squeeze so tight he thought he was having a heart attack. He visited the healer, who found nothing wrong with him and when he said another person was the cause, the man had chuckled and said simply, ‘Then you must be in love.’

The idea terrified and confused him. In love? With Red? Being in love with another man… he’d never heard of such a thing! He didn’t mention it to anyone. He kept his mouth shut until he thought he couldn’t take it anymore and went to the garden.

There he found Vio reading in total seclusion, like usual.

The bookworm looked over as he approached. “Afternoon. Do you need something?” He asked.

Blue stopped, hesitant, and swallowed. Who knew if asking the other was a good idea. But he had to talk to someone and it was him or Green. He figured the brainiack would be a little more knowledgeable on the subject.

"Well-" His voice caught, and he cleared his throat. "Actually, I… I have a question."

Bored blue eyes appraised him for a moment and then Vio put down his book and turned to him. “This sounds serious. What do you want to know?”

The taller flushed. He hadn’t expected undivided attention. “Well I… I want to know…” He took a breath, but couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Can a man… fall in love with another man?” Vio didn’t answer for a minute, and Blue wrung his hands nervously. “I mean, is it possible? Has it happened before?”

Vio exhaled through his nose, turning back to the table to rest his elbows and press his mouth to his folded hands in concentration. After another moment, he motioned for the other to take a chair but Blue shook his head, too nervous to sit. Vio accepted it without argument and stared hard at the table, before looking back at him.

"What brought this on, Blue? It’s an… unusual topic to take interest in, to say the least."

"Nothing really." He said, having rehearsed it. "It came up in conversation."

"Liar."

The reply was blunt and immediate, like he’d been expecting it. Blue flinched again. Maybe Vio really was a bad choice. “You know what, never mind. It was stupid any-“

Vio held up his hand, cutting him off. “What you’re talking about is a homosexual, Blue. A pervert.” Blue paled. “It has happened before, but it’s not something people talk about. Not unless you were in the middle of a very inappropriate conversation.” He narrowed his eyes, turning to him again. “I doubt something like this would have occurred to you on your own. So, I’ve answered yours, answer mine: Who’s in love with another man?”

Blue winced. Vio was so sharp; he would figure it out anyway wouldn’t he? He just… needed too confided in someone.

"I… think that I am…" He whispered.

Vio let out a low breath, his eyes closing completely, as he knocked his folded hands gently against his forehead. “Well that’s…” He sighed. “Who? Are you- ah, thinking about?”

He swallowed again, looking back tempted to flee again. “…Red…” He whisperd.

Vio paled, his eyes snapping open as he stood up so fast he knocked over the bench.

"Blue that’s- that’s positively DERANGED! Are you possessed? Have you lost your mind? Red!” Blue felt himself shrink back a little, and Vio looked around alarmed, lowering his voice as so not to be heard. “Please tell me you’re joking, Blue.”

The other looked up. “I… I didn’t do it on purpose…”

"Blue, that’s-! Sick! You can’t be in love with him. It’s even worse then homosexuality, worse then incest, Blue. It’s disgusting; I can’t- there isn’t a word for how bad this is!” Blue felt his skin crawl. Was it really all those things? “You’ll be executed for this!”

"Ex-?" He looked up, eyes wide with fear. "I-I’m going to be killed?”

Vio looked away with a scowl. “I… I don’t know. Maybe if you hide it. If you don’t act on it, it’s-” He rubbed his eyes. “Sweet grace of Farore. This is so bad.”

"Aw, don’t you think you’re being a little hard, Vi?"

Blue paled as an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Holy fuck!" He screamed, lunging away. Shadow; that goddess damned, invisible, spying bastard! Had he been there the whole time?

Shadow chuckled amused. “Oh, well now. I wouldn’t call it ‘holy,’ but I’m not going to chew you out for it.” He leaned back on the air, folding is hands behind his head. “So, big scary Blue fell in love with sweet, little Red, huh? I can’t deny you’re taste, I guess. He has become a sexy little thing.”

"Shadow." Vio said in a voice that sounded like ‘I-can’t-deal-with-you-too’. "Shut up."

The other hummed. “Wha~t? I’m just telling the truth.” He laughed at Blue, who looked stuck between confusion and dread. “We of the Dark world find your light world discriminations laughable at best.” He explained, laughing again. “But then again, we are evil at the core of it, aren’t we? Welcome to the dark side.”

Blue started to relax.

"This isn’t a joke Shadow. Go away." Vio glared at him looking surprisingly angry.

"I can’t just let you bitch him out." Shadow teased, giving Blue a quick wink. "He came for support and answered, not a lecture. Don’t worry buddy, I’m on your side."

Blue almost smiled. After Vio’s reaction, he hadn’t expected anyone to even tolerate it, much less be ‘on his side.’ Sure Shadow was… Shadow. But he wanted someone to talk to and any friend was better then no friend.

"This is serious!" Vio snapped. "You’re just going to confuse him!"

A flicker of annoyance crossed Shadow’s face. “And you’re going to convince him there’s something wrong with him!”

"There is!"

Shadow scoffed. “Bullshit.”

"The laws are very clear! Something like this wont go unpunished."

"Well your ‘laws’ are stupid! Do you realize how many gay Hylians there are? Shadows can still see anything that happens behind closed door." Shadow looked back with a smile, while Vio looked repulsed. "You aren’t alone you know. There are plenty others going through the same things you are."

Vio grabbed his arm and spun him around. “There is a limit to how twisted you’re allowed to be, Shadow!”

Blue blinked. He’d never seen Vio and Shadow fight like that before. Not since Shadow was evil and even then, it hadn’t been like that. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Vio become so angry. Shadow’s words were encouraging, but it was clear that Vio was in the right. Something was wrong with him. He didn’t want to get his head chopped off.

The two glared at each other, then Shadow jumped away, standing behind Blue as if to use him as a shield and wiggled his eyebrows. “So? How far d’ya get? Was Red agreeable?”

"Shadow!" Vio yelled disgusted.

"Hush, now Violet. You don’t want someone to hear, do you?"

"I swear, if anyone is in the area Shadow-"

Shadow rolled his eyes. “Don’t get your tunic in a twist. I checked when Blue first walked up.”

Vio turned to Blue, with a look of criticism. “You haven’t told Red yet, have you?” Blue shook his head. “Good. Don’t. Don’t tell anyone. I don’t think that Red would give you away if he knew the consequences, but I don’t want our teamwork to be affected if he’s too self-conscience, nervous, or disgusted to work with you anymore. His interest in women is rather obvious.”

Blue’s shoulders sagged. He didn’t want Red to feel any of those things for him. But could he continue to work along side the boy, when he couldn’t even talk to him?

"From now on, I don’t want you thinking of him romantically. Got it? Find a girl, and… and think of her when you-" He paused just long enough to prove his discomfort. "-masturbate. Do it until thinking about her turns you on."

Blue looked at him surprised. There was a cure? “Will that work?” He asked.

"Well… I don’t see why it shouldn’t." Vio told him, looking back and standing the bench back up. "Just use that damned determination of yours! It can’t be that hard. Make yourself fall in love with someone else. You’ll be a lot happier if you can do that."

Blue nodded. There was hope. He could get over it! “I will. You got it. I’ll get better; I promise!” Vio really had been the right choice. Vio always knew what to do. “Thanks a lot!”

The other made a face and looked away. “Just… do it fast.”

"I will."

"And Shadow-" The dark boy flinched especially when the Vio yanked him out from behind Blue by his tunic. "If you breathe one word of this to anyone, I will personally stab you with every one of Zelda’s Light Arrows. I highly doubt anything will really take the sting off."

Shadow laughed rather nervously, and vanished.

Vio narrowed his eyes suspicious, then looked back at Blue. “Is there anything else you need?”

Blue quickly shook his head. “No.”

Vio sighed looking at his book, then up. “I think I’ll need a different distraction now.”

Understanding his dismissal, Blue turned to flee but stopped short. A few emotions fought against each other before he turned back, and bowed formally. “You’ve been very helpful.” He said. “Thank you for your assistance.”

When he looked up Vio was looking away, his voice tight. “Blue-… Look, if you you need to know anything else, just make sure that I’m alone again, and I’ll- I’ll try to help you if you try to get better. I can’t guarantee that I’ll always be right, but I’m the safest person you’ve got to talk too. Got it?”

"I do."

Vio glanced at him, then away. “I mean it, Blue… I’ll be pissed if you do something stupid. We can’t protect you from laws, Blue.”

Blue couldn’t help grinning at the worry he heard. “I won’t.”

"…Alright, go away." Blue thanked him again and started to leave again, before Vio called out to him with one more message.

"By the way, I recommend the Princess. I think you two would be good together. Besides, if you and Red were to fight over the same girl, it could make for a good cover."

Blue winced. Did everyone know about them, except him? “T-Thanks.” He muttered.

…..

There was no way, for all the power of Din, that he could think of Zelda that way. Talk about incest! So he thought of every stereotypical thing that he knew men were supposed to be attracted too. Pale, pretty, large breasts, wide hips, long hair, quiet, obedient, but still someone he got along with. There was no one that matched that description, but one of the female warriors came close. She was loud, forceful and tan, but otherwise met the requirements. And when he invited her for a private spar, she agreed immediately.

She suited him well enough. It only took a day before the other knights were teasing him about and complimenting his choice. No matter what he did though, she didn’t make his heart pound. He took Vio’s advice thinking about her as he touched himself but halfway through, the image in his head always turned into Red. He ached for Red and by the end of the week he had frustrated himself to tears! Why couldn’t he change?

"Because love doesn’t work that way." Shadow had told him. Shadow had taken to hanging out with Blue more often that week. At first Blue thought Vio had sent him to watch him, but later learned it was because Vio was refusing to talk to him. "He knows that. He’s just hoping to change you."

That didn’t help him either. He thought- he knew!- there had to be some kind of cure. He spent the entire day with the woman and felt nothing but a growing friendship. He hated it. On top of that, he started having trouble sleeping. He couldn’t eat, he became paranoid, he didn’t want to talk to anyone because he was afraid he was going to slip up, and the only thing he could even think about was Red.

…..

Blue sighed, awakening from his sleep by a slight weight on his back. He’d fallen asleep on the couch again. A feeling of déjà vu poked at him. “Get off, Shadow…” He grumbled, not really in the mood to talk about how he should ‘embrace himself’.

"Nu-uh." Came a voice that was definitely not Shadow. “Try again.”

Blue opened his eyes as his heart started pounding. “R-Red?” He gasped out, looking back as the boy leaned forward. He looked happy, with a big smile like he was just so excited to see him. Then that expression faded to something sad, and Blue froze. His blood started to flow faster.

"Blue…" Red began in that soft tone.

Blue gritted his teeth to keep from groaning. He still wanted to apologize, but the fact that he was turned on while Red seemed so upset only made him feel dirty. He looked away. “Red, you need to get off.”

The room felt completely empty besides the two of them, and Blue couldn’t say he was surprised when Red simply seated himself more firmly. “No.”

He sighed hard. “Why not.”

"Blue, it’s been over a week since we got back and I haven’t spoken to you once. I don’t even know how you managed to do that! Although I noticed that you never seem to come back to this room." Blue shivered as Red began absentmindedly drawing a triangle on his shoulder. "I know you’re avoiding me and… and I talked to Green."

He took a shaky breath. Goddesses he wanted the boys hand somewhere else. “S-So…?”

Red froze, and then closed his eyes tightly. “Y-You should have just told me, Blue! I don’t want you to hate me; if you want her I won’t stand in your way!”

Blue flushed and then knocked him off, just like he’d done to Shadow. “For the love of-! Why the hell doesn’t everyone think that I’m in love with Zelda!”

Red looked up surprised. “You… aren’t?”

"NO!" He exclaimed. "I can’t understand how you are! She’s like- Our sister!"

Red stared at him with a wide-eyed expression. He clearly hadn’t been expecting that. “Bu- I just… after-after what Green said, and then you started courting that woman, I mean…”

"She doesn’t have anything to do with anything." He muttered. Damn, why did Red have to looked cute when he was confused too?

"B-But… It was right after the party that you stopped talking to me. It has to have something to do with the Princess."

"It doesn’t-"

"Are you mad that I like her?" Blue didn’t answer. Red’s expression shifted. "You’re mad I like her. Why?"

He stood up, attempting to walk away. That conversation was going in a bad direction. “It doesn’t matter, Red. Just drop it.”

Red followed him, grabbing his arm, and making him turn around. “No! Answer me! Why? What wrong with my liking the Princess?”

Blue felt a flush crawl up his neck. Red was too close. “D-Drop it!”

"Am I not good enough for your ‘little sister’? Is that it?"

"What? No!" If anything she didn’t deserve him! No, wait. That couldn’t be right… she came the closest… maybe…

"Does it have to do with the throne?"

"No, I don’t-"

“‘Cause I would rely on Zelly. I wouldn’t go against her on anything, I swear!”

"No, Red! It’s none of those things!"

Then what is it? Blue!” One of the boys fist collided with his chest. “You jerk! How can I know what’s wrong if you don’t tell me?”

Blue grabbed his wrist before he could hit him again. “Don’t do that.” He snarled lowly. Red pulled, but didn’t really struggle. It was bad. Blue knew he could overpower the boy if he took him by surprise. He knew Red trusted him not to hurt him. And he knew if he got Red beneath him, the boy wouldn’t be able to escape. The idea made him sick, but the heat in his stomach just kept growing. Red was there. Red would feel so soft… “I’ll hurt you.”

"You’re already hurting me!" Red yelled. "You’re my best friend, and you’re treating me like a monster that you can’t beat!" He looked away, but not before Blue saw the tears forming. "You’re my best friend Blue…"

Blue didn’t think that was anyway he could feel more like the biggest bastard on the planet. While he was busy being disturbed, Red had been lonely. They were always busy, but when Red came to him wanting to do something, he’d always made time. He grumbled and complained, but it made Red so happy and he wanted to be with Red. He wanted to make Red happy. Maybe that was why he’d fallen in love with him. Because he liked making him happy. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Hey…" He whispered, letting go of his wrist to lift his chin. Red’s hand fell away from his arm as the boy tried to hold his face down. He was tired of being tease all the time, and tried not to let any of them see him cry anymore unless he was really upset.

"No, Red, please…" He took his jaw and forced him to look up gently. Red blushed slightly and refused to meet his eyes as two silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "Look… I’m sorry. Ok. I didn’t mean to upset you." He let go, and wiped one of Red’s eyes with his thumb, his palm rested against the boy’s cheek. The softness of the skin made him shiver. "I want to tell you. Red I swear. It’s killing me, but I can’t. You have to listen to me."

Red blinked, looking at him before gently knocking his hand away and rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “Why can’t you tell me?”

"I just cant, ok?"

"No! Not ok! Not if it means that we cant hang out anymore!" Why was he so sweet? Blue took his waist, and pulled him a little closer. He wanted so badly to be closer. "Blue, honestly. I-I… I’m pissed off!"

Blue chuckled. “You’re pissed off? How do you think I feel?” Red blinked. “Don’t you think that I want to be with you too?”

Red looked away. “I don’t know… anymore. Do you? I want to be with you. I care about you so much.”

Blue watched those thin pink lips move, but could barely comprehended what he was saying. His other arm wrapped around Reds waist pulling him closer. Red’s one-sided conversation ended immediately, as he became even more confused.

"Blue?"

Blue didn’t hear him. The only thought that ran through his mind was…

'Screw Vio.'

He caught Red’s mouth with his own. If he had been paying even the slightest bit of attention, he might have noticed the way Red froze up, but he didn’t. Instead he was focusing on how soft the boy was. Red’s whole body aligned with his like they were made for each other. Blue sucked in a quick breath, barely breaking contact, and kissed him again. The second time, Red’s lower lip fell right along the crease of his. Unable to restrain himself, Blue parted his lips, and drew it inside, running his tongue along it once before sucking on it gently.

The next thing Blue knew, Red shoved him back so hard he fell over. His body felt cold without Red’s against it, but for a moment he was so excited. His mouth tingled from the warmth he’d stolen in that exchange.

However his excitement died when he looked up at the man he loved. Red had both hand extended, his expression something akin to horrified. Blue shrunk back into himself. In the end, that hurt more then he thought it would. He wanted to melt into the floor and disappear forever. How could he have forgotten? How could Red accept something like that? The smaller boy stepped back.

"Why? Why did you… do that?" He asked shaken.

Blue flinched, unable to see that look aimed at him. “I-I don’t know.” He lied. “It was an accident.”

"An accident? An accident!" Blue winced. "Oh my g-! Blue! You kissed me! On the mouth. Like a l- a lov-…” He covered his mouth with his hand, and wrapped his other arm around himself. “Are…? Why did you do that, Blue? Tell me. Tell me right now!”

Blue slowly stood up, flinching again when Red bolted to the door, putting as much space between them as possible. Deep down, he really hadn’t expected Red to take it that bad. Part of him had even harbored the idea that maybe Red could feel something for him as well. That part of him had already died. It seemed like he would be lucky if Red didn’t completely hate him. “Red, it’s not what you-“

"No more lies Blue! Don’t you dare lie to me!"

Blue looked down. “I…” He swallowed. It was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea. “I…”

Red grabbed the door handle. “Are you… in- a-attracted to…?

"No!" Blue yelled quickly and stepped forward. Red flinched again and Blue retreated. "I… I mean… maybe…"

There was a long moment of silence. Then Red spoke very softly. “…what…?”

Blue clenched his fist. He was such an idiot. What was he hoping the truth would accomplish? “I’m… I’m in love with you Red.”

Red’s eyes widened. He forced an odd smile. “You mean: ‘You love me.’ ‘Like a brother.’ Right?”

Blue looked down. “Did that… seem like a brothers kiss?”

"But… we… we’re brothers. We’re the same person, Blue. I don’t-" Blue didn’t respond. He didn’t know what Red was doing but he sounded like he was going to cry again. "No… You can’t be in love with me. NO!"

Blue jumped, looking at him. Red’s face was bright red. Although Blue couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, Red’s expression make him want to cry. He was shaking with emotion.

"You’re not supposed to fall in love with me!" He yanked open the door and ran out, slamming it behind him.

The air was very cold. Blue dropped his knees, feeling like something had broken inside him and he no longer had the strength to stand. It wasn’t supposed to be like that…

He smashed his fists into against the ground and screamed, “GOD DAMN IT!” Why hadn’t he listened to Vio? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Red hated him now! He stopped as that realization sank in. Red hated him… He felt the tears well up. “I’m such an idiot… damn it! This isn’t fair! I don’t want to be a pervert!” He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. Red wasn’t supposed to hate him. Red was supposed to trust him. He was supposed to be the one that Red went to for support.

He wondered what Red was going to do. Probably running to Green or Dad. Looking to them for comfort. Crying about how he was attacked by a pervert.

His head snapped up.

Green? Dad?

“You’ll be executed for this!”

Shit!

He ripped open the door and raced out. “Red wait!” He called, looking around. The boy wasn’t in sight. How long had he been sitting? Long enough for Red to have descended three floors. “Fuck! Red! Wait!” He took off down the hall, headed for the training field.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue opened the door to the joint room he shared with the others, half expecting, as he had been all day, to find someone waiting there to arrest him. As his other half expected: the room was empty. Sighing, he walked over to the couch and sat down hard, dropping his face into his hands. He hadn’t found Red. The good news was no one else had seen him either. Of course he’d avoided telling Vio and Shadow, but other wise it seemed Red had just gone into hiding all day.  
'Not that it really matters…' He thought depressed. 'Even if he doesn't tell anyone, how can I go on with Red hating me? Maybe I should just kill myself now and be saved from the humiliation of a public execution.' The idea was almost appealing.

He sighed again and leaned back, throwing an arm over his eyes. He wouldn’t do that but he really wasn’t sure what else he could do. Either he was going to spend the rest of his life hiding with the person he loved most wanting nothing to do with him, or he was going to be killed. Yeah, those sounded like great options!

He scoffed, weakly standing up and trudging to his room, intending to sleep until his final hour. However, when he opened the door a small blond head snapped up and they both froze.

Red was sitting on the foot of his bed, staring at him with surprise, having not heard him approaching the door. Blue just stood there like an idiot, holding the door open with one hand. They both remained at a standstill until Red tried to appear as though he had relaxed.

"I… I came back after you left." He said softly. "I thought this would be the last place you’d look." His words shook time back into the room and Blue managed to straighten up. Why was Red there? Wasn’t he mad? Didn’t he hate him?

Red tugged on the hem of his tunic nervously. “I guess… we need to talk, don’t we?”

Talking was good. Blue took a small step forward and closed the door. “Yeah. I guess so.” He wanted to leave it open for Red’s sake, but knew they couldn’t risk being overheard.

Red jumped as the lock clicked into place. He glanced at it with a panicked expression, then forced his eyes to the floor. “When… did this happen?” He asked.

Blue leaned back against the door. He wanted to be closer, but he didn’t think that was such a good idea. Red looked like a skittish horse that would bolt if he got too close. “When did what happen? When did I… fall for you?”

Red flinched, before nodding slowly.

Blue crossed his arms, trying to lessen his presence. He wished he could make himself smaller just so Red would feel less intimidated. “I don’t know. Not really.” He tried to remember but with everything that was going on, all the emotions, it was impossible. “The… the desires new. But I don’t know how long I’ve been in love with you.”

The boy on the bed remained silent, his lack of response making Blue’s heart race fearfully. When Red looked up, his cheeks were pink with what Blue assumed was either shame or embarrassment.

"Desire?"

Blue flushed as well, looking away. “Yeah.”

"You mean like… that kiss, earlier…"

The room felt hot and cold at the same time, but Blue couldn’t tell which temperature he was hallucinating. “Kissing… and other things. I… I want to touch you. Really badly.”

He rubbed his arm and risked another glance. The words were coming out on their own. He didn’t want to scare Red off anymore then he already had, but he didn’t want to lie about it either. Red wanted to talk and Blue just hoped he wasn’t weaving the rope he would hang himself with.

"But…" Red started to shake his head. "That’s wrong. So wrong. Don’t you know that?"

"I know."

Red stopped. Their eyes met. The smaller looked desperate. Scared and fragile. It felt like a blow to the part of Blue that knew he was supposed to protect him. “You know? That’s it? You know it’s wrong and you’re ok with that? You’ll just go along with it? You’re not going to fight, or hide or-“

"I’ve tried that!" Blue snapped. Red sat up straighter. "I tried to fight it. I did. It didn’t work." He rubbed his eyes. "I can’t change that I love you. I’m sorry."

Red’s shoulders sagged. “But… you’re so strong.”

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, stepping forward unconcsciencly. Red’s eyes widened, and he immediately pulled himself back onto the bed, his expression fearful. Blue stopped, his hand squeezing his arm. "Red… I’m not going to hurt you."

Red looked away, guilty.

"Red. I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you.” He moved closer, but Red continued to draw back. Two emotions welled up inside. The horrible sadness he’d been feeling earlier, seeing Red show such fear of him when he was supposed to be the boys protector; and a bitter anger! Why the hell didn’t Red believe him? He’d never done anything to earn that distrust! “Look, I’m sorry that I kissed you, but it isn’t going to happen again. I’m not going to attack you or anything; AND WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!”

Red froze halfway through another retreat. Blue was glaring and shaking, but something about his usual anger was comforting and made Red relax. “But… I’m scared.”

"WHY!"

Red looked down. “Do you remember… before we got back? That night I had the nightmare?”

Blue took a breath, remembering his confusion that had been completely lost with everything happening that past week or so. “Yeah. I remember.”

Red tugged at the bottom of his tunic again. “I’ve been having that nightmare for a few months now. It’s the same one, every time.”

Blue frowned. “I’m sorry, Red. But what does that have to do with anything?”

Red looked up again. “This… is what I’ve been dreaming about…”

Blue took a minute to absorb that information and flushed.

Red had known?

Worse, Red was so disturbed by it, that it gave him horrible continuous nightmares? Blue’s face turned red. “Oh. Well, I’m so fucking sorry that my feelings scare you that fucking much! It’s not like I chose them!” He turned around and stormed back towards the door, intending on sleeping in the soldier’s corridor again, having completely forgotten why he’d been looking for Red in the first place.

"No, Blue!" Red scrambled to his feet, and ran over, squeezing himself between Blue and the door, stopping him before he could leave. "Wait, you misunderstood!"

Blue glared. He had to get out of there. It hurt too much to know that Red hated him. “Oh yeah? Because it all seems pretty straightforward to me. The person I’m in love with hates my guts; now get out of my way!” He grabbed the handle.

"I could never hate you!" Red exclaimed, grabbing his arm. Blue realized with a start that Red was wearing the power bracelets. He’d come prepared to overpower him. Because he thought Blue was going to attack him. Blue clenched his fist bitterly.

"Let. Me. Go."

Red looked stubborn. “Let me finish, Blue. This is hard on me.”

"And what? I have it easy?"

"No. But you don’t have to deal with a thick-skulled, stubborn Hero that wont listen to anyone."

Blue scoffed. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Red let him go, and he instantly realized that he missed the contact. In the next moment he noticed how close Red was, how close Red had gotten to him voluntarily. He looked at the face that was too close. He was beautiful. Red blinked, but eventually offered him a small comforting smile.

Blue trembled inside, wanting to kiss him. “Don’t smile if you’re scared of me…” He murmured.

Red grabbed the front of his tunic suddenly, his eyes wide again. “No! It isn’t like that! I don’t hate you and… it’s not you that I’m scared of.” He looked down at his hands and let go, but only to step forward and wrap then around Blue’s chest, hugging him. “…my thoughts are so jumbled.” He admitted.

Blue felt himself start to quake. The embrace was innocent, but warm and close. Red was pushing Blue’s restraint and making it harder to control himself. He couldn’t help but pull Red just a little closer. “You really don’t hate me?” He asked.

"I’ll never hate Blue." Red promised, nuzzling his chest in a familiar way, then looked up. "You couldn’t do anything to make me hate you."

Blue leaned down, just wanting to be closer to him, and touch their foreheads together. Red didn’t reject the action, but Blue almost wished he did. “Don’t make promises you cant keep.” He whispered.

Red sighed, and reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I don’t.” Then he pulled Blue down, kissing him softly on the mouth.

Blue’s head spun again. The skin was so soft, warm and perfectly tender, but it only lasted a moment before Red pulled back. Blue stared at him, confused and startled. The first thought to come to mind was that was Red’s proof that he couldn’t hate him. He groaned softly. “Red, don’t. You can’t give me hope like this just-“

Red pressed up against him quickly and kissed him again. Fingers tangled in his hair, and a fire started building in the pit of Blue’s stomach. Red kissed with more confidence then he expected. It was a little awkward, but it was also passionate and eager. Blue felt his restrain crumble to dust with the first little moan to grace his ear, vibrating deep within Red’s throat.

He pulled the boy tighter against him, their bodies aligning as perfectly as they had earlier. Their mouths opened at almost the same time and Blue groaned at the sweet tongue entered his mouth. The boy tasted like apples! Apples weren’t even in season. He didn’t understand it, but the taste made his mouth water, and he sucked on the organ like it was a treat, making Red shudder.

At one point, he lifted Red off the ground and pressed him firmly against the wall, unable to stop kissing him. There were so many questions, but not one occurred to him. All he could focus on was those warm lips. So sweet. So succulent. He felt like he would go insane if he didn’t get more. He pressed closer, feeling a sweet throb between his legs.

"Wait-" Red gasped at one point, when they broke apart for a single gulp of air, but he was ignored and stifled again. The word went right over Blue’s head; he barely heard it. It could have been spoken in a different language for all that he understood it. All he could think about was how Red felt and tasted. He needed to get closer! Why did he feel like Red was still so far away?

There was a small clatter and Blue realized he’d moved the boy to the dresser, knocking some items aside to lay him on it. The realization didn’t last long, before he was lost in deep kisses again. It felt so perfect. But something was still wrong. Something was missing. He didn’t acknowledge it with thoughts, but he knew deep down.

Red gasped when Blue’s hand touched his side, burning it’s way up, creasing layers of fabric. “Wait-” he begged again, jumping again when Blue’s mouth suddenly turned to his neck. Another moan weaseled its way out of his mouth, as his nerves sparked with burning pleasure. He pushed Blue away in panic, keeping a tight hold of his tunic so that he wouldn’t try to flee again. “Wait a moment Blue!”

The impatient knight didn’t listen at first, struggling to reach him again. It wasn’t until he realized that he had no hope of getting closer as long as Red had the items, that he paused, taking a breath. Sense returned to him slowly and he became very confused.

"…Red?"

The smaller male blushed warmly beneath him, not making eye contact. “I… I didn’t… I mean… wow…”

Blue swallowed. His body was burning up. He wanted release. He remembered that morning after the party and that only made it worse. He wanted to use Red like he had before. He wanted it so badly he was thankful Red had those bracelets, because he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop on his own.

"Red, what was that?" He asked. "Why did you…? I thought you…"

Red smiled, returning his gaze to Blue. “Blue…”

Blue shook his head, unable to rationalize anything that was going on with Red being so completely distracting. “You pushed me away. You told me I couldn’t love you. You were scared of me seconds ago, I just-I don’t…”

He hated having to stop and think of things. No matter the situation. It always seemed like such a waste of time when things could be faster settled with a fist or… in that case, another deep kiss. However even he was too confused to just ignore it.

"Red, why did you kiss me?"

Red’s expression fell. Suddenly he sat up and pushed Blue away, with a panicked expression as he looked around the room, as though making sure no one had seen. “That was wrong…” He whispered. “This is so wrong. Disturbing, disgusting, revolting-“

Blue drew back quickly, and Red practically lunged to keep him, completely forgetting Blue couldn’t have escaped his grip. “No! Don’t! I don’t mean it like that! I-!” His expression was so lost. “I’m so confused, Blue… I don’t know what to do.”

Blue winced. “Red. I’m confused too… What are you doing? What do you want? If you think it’s disgusting, why would you kiss me?”

Red looked up, his eyes wet. “Because Blue.” He whispered softly. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long now…”

Blue felt hot shivers wrack his body again. “You did?”

Red closed his eyes tightly, looking away. Everything about his posture begged for comfort and protection. “But it’s wrong! It’s so wrong.” He hesitated, then pushed Blue away again, and Blue was unable to maintain the close proximity. “We’ll be killed for this. I won’t let that- I wont let you be killed because of this.”

Blue stared at him, thinking about his fear of that earlier. “Red…” He muttered, his heart pounding. “…Please let me…”

Red blinked, letting go slowly and gasping when Blue scooped him off the dresser and carried him to the bed. His cheeks were completely flushed when Blue put him down, his eyes wide with hidden emotion. Blue swallowed at the longing he saw there. He couldn’t be imagining it. Right?

He gently caressed Red’s face. “I’m in love with you.” He said again. “I love you.”

Red choked on the air for a moment, before finally letting out a shuddered breath, and a weak admission, “I… I love you too, Blue.”

Blue clenched the blanket beneath his hand tightly, his heart pounding so hard, he was worried about it. That was what he wanted to hear; that was what was missing. He needed to know that Red loved him. He reached for him. “Red-“

Red jerked away again. “But that’s why I’m scared! I’m so terrified!” The tears came back, but he wouldn’t let Blue get near him. “In my dreams- always, every night… you tell me that. You tell me that you love me and I feel like the world is spinning, and everything is warm and you-” He shook his head, his expression filled with the horrors that his dreams had left him with. “Then the dream changes. I always know when it’s going to change, because there’s this horrible guilt in my stomach. Because I know it’s my fault…”

Blue bit the inside of his cheek, not knowing what to say to the other. The best way to comfort Red was always just to hug him until he felt better, but he couldn’t get close enough without making Red move back. He didn’t want to move to quickly and scare the younger male more then he already had. “I love you, it wouldn’t be your fault.”

"It is!" Red said quickly. "I know it is. The guards, men I don’t know, they come and they…" Red clenched his trembling hands tight against his legs. "They kill you. Every night, I have to watch as they- I don’t have the mercy of dying first even in my own head!" He looked up sharply, tears falling from his eyes unrestrained. "I can’t watch you die, Blue. Not because of me. I won’t!"

The boys stared at each other. Blue had to look away from Red’s intense gaze. He had thought about it, but nothing to that extent. He didn’t really want to think about his own death and he wouldn’t think of Red’s. He wouldn’t ever let anything happen to the boy. However he loved Red. “I would gladly die if I could be with you…” He heard Red’s intake. “I know it’s scary. If that’s what you’re worried about, then I just promise not to die.” He looked up with a stupid grin and Red in shock, lost a single unbelieving laugh.

Blue counted that as a victory and grabbed Red’s hand forcefully. The boy flinched but didn’t pull away. He was so conflicted. Blue could see it in his eyes. He was scared but there was longing. There was a beautiful desire swimming in those glassy blue orbs that made Blue shudder. If he could just convince Red that they would be all right… If Red would be his, he was convinced he could fight the whole castle with one hand tied behind his back!

Red rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “You can’t promise something like that.”

"Sure I can." He corrected. "And I’ll keep it. I love you, Red." He found that he loved to say that. "And knowing that you feel the same, there’s no way I can let you go. I won’t." He leaned forward and captured Red’s mouth again. He felt the other shudder and press back desperately.

They kissed eagerly for a few moments, and it was Red that pulled away again. “Blue, this isn’t fair… You’re going to break my resolve.”

"That’s the idea." Blue whispered, kissing his neck. The boy jumped beneath his mouth and he groaned, wondering how far he could get before Red pushed him off again. He knew it was wrong and incredibly forward, but he longed to get his hands under the boy’s clothes. "Red." He breathed, embarrassed by the needy whine that slipped into his voice, but not embarrassed enough to stop it.

"Yes?" Red replied, his voice soft and dreamy.

Blue leaned over him, putting his other hand on the other side of the boy, moving altogether closer then he needed to be, but not nearly as close as he desired. “Red, can I touch you? Please say yes. You’re driving me mad…”

Red shivered, weighing his options in a losing battle. He was concerned and scared, but his hormones were easily overpowering his common sense and each comforting word and blissful kiss from Blue calmed his fear. He trusted Blue so much, and if Blue promised that it was alright…

"If you touch me…" He began. "Won’t it be harder to stop?"

"It’s too hard to stop now." Blue told him, leaning forward. Red moved with him obediently, until he was laid back on the bed with Blue positioned over him. Blue felt something claw at his stomach. Something hot, and eager, and hungry for the young man beneath him. He got on his knees, placing them on either side of Red, so that he was completely dominating him. A dark thought settled on his shoulders. If he could get those bracelets off him: He could make Red be his. The thought was so disturbing, but also dangerously tempting.

"We shouldn’t…" Red whispered, his gaze unsure, but lustful. Hot, smoldering eyes that begged. He wanted it. He longed for it. It was only his fear getting in the way. Blue would destroy that fear bit-by-bit if he had too.

"We want to." Blue told him, tracing his slender neck. He shivered at the softness. "We’ll just do a little. Nothing more then touching. We’ll keep our clothes on. How about that? That would be alright."

Red licked his lips nervously, shifting his hips needy. “I- that…would be… ok…” Blue sighed a thankful prayer, and descended on moist lips.

It was Red who made the first move beyond that, slowly lifting his hands to shyly touch Blue’s broad chest. The taller knight sighed blissfully, his body responding even more to Red’s gentle action. For the love of all three goddesses, the kingdom of Hyrule, and the royal family: all he wanted was for those hands to move a little lower.

Balancing on his knees carefully, Blue pressed his hands to Red’s chest, and listened to the boy gasp. He could feel Red’s heat, the shape of his perfect body, but not everything. The details were muted by the cloth and the fabric was nothing compared to how soft he knew Red’s skin to be. He kneaded the boy’s chest with the heel of his hand, like Red had done in his dream, and watched as the real one responded with an soft moan and a toss of his head. Unable to control himself he pushed up a little, hoping to loosen the fabric from his belt.

He succeeded, but became distracted as he watched more and more of Red’s legs became exposed. He knew that right between them was the key to bringing Red to ecstasy. He swallowed hard the saliva that was building and grabbed a hot thigh tightly, his thumb pressing on the sensitive inside. Red jerked in response perfectly, groaning throatily and bucking his hips eagerly. The edge of the tunic flipped up, revealing the obvious and still growing bulge for Blue’s hungry eyes. Red’s face burned with embarrassment, as he pressed his cheek too the comforter, eyes closed tight as he tried too hide from how wonderful the other was making him feel. It felt so wrong. So sinfully, deliciously wrong. 

Blue rubbed the boys leg firmly, kissing him again. He had to be careful, he thought as pressed against the boy. It would be easy to forget himself and push to far. He’d said they’d keep their clothes on, but he didn’t want to. He so didn’t want to and he pressed closer, kissed more passionately, grabbed more earnestly, until they were both on the verge of losing their mind.

Blue jumped when Red’s fingers dove beneath his belt suddenly, and pressed hard right against the demonic fire burning in his abdomen. Almost blinded by need, he unconsciously snatched Red’s tormenting hand and held it tight. Their eyes locked. Red’s hand twitched, but not enough to break away.

“Blue,” Red began, ”I want… to go farther.”

Blue groaned softly. “Are you sure?” He asked.

Red pulled his hand free, and reached down, grabbing Blue in the most dirty and inappropriate way.

White spots exploded behind Blue’s eyes and he gasped, rocking against the warm palm. “Oh gods-!” Red flushed warmly, testing his grip on Blue’s most sensitive part. He was pleased and aroused by each quick inhale and violent shudder that Blue made no attempt to hide. For a moment he forgot everything, completely distracted by the man he loved. Then Blue’s hand pressed firmly against his stiff shaft.

Blue felt that perfect shape beneath his hand, watched the way Red’s body arched, and felt the small hand squeeze around him blissfully. He didn’t give Red time to recover, and pumped the covered shaft was well as he could through his leggings. Red jolted, moaning and gasping, but managed to keep his own hand moving, picking up speed and pressure.

It left Blue’s body was on fire, which spread through his veins even faster then it had before. He fell forward, landing on his free arm, his head landing beside Red’s neck as praise spilled from his lips, keeping his hand moving strong. He gripped the blanket to steady himself, that fire building bigger and bigger inside until he was sure he would burn too death. The sweetest death imaginable: putty in Red’s perfect hands.

When Red slipped his other hand down to fondle him as well he lost it, falling right over the edge into bliss. He felt Red become stiff, and cry his name. The best sound he had ever heard.

They both pumped until they were so weakened and lost in their afterglow, that they both collapsed into the pillows. Blue didn’t change his position, practically atop the boy, but Red managed to curl even closer to his embrace, wedging one leg between Blue’s like the first night. A spark flared in Blue’s stomach, but he told it to rest. Within seconds they were both lost in sleep. 

….

It was well past noon when Blue’s growling stomach woke him up. He tried to ignore it. He was far too comfortable to want to wake up, but he could tell it was late and he had to get to the bathroom as well. He’d been having the toughest time getting to sleep with everything that was going on inside him and that night had been the first solid sleep had gotten in a while. No wonder he’d slept so long.

He wondered if Red had been having trouble sleeping as well…

Blue sat up with a fast stillness, that just managed to avoid waking his bed companion. His eyes widened at the young body beneath him. Waking up to find Red in his bed was almost more surprising then having laid with him in the first place. It was also the only thing that could have prevented him from wandering around all day wondering if it had actually even happened.

Carefully, Blue rolled onto his side and looked at his new lover. Red’s sleeping face was completely still except for the slight movement of his lips with each inhale and exhale. Blue’s movement hadn’t disturbed him at all, for which Blue was glad. He didn’t want to wake the other to deal with the conflicting emotions he’d seen the night before. It didn’t worry him. It should have and he knew that, but there was something completely relieving about just knowing that Red loved him. How was anyone going to figure it out? He bit back a grin. It would be a secret between them. He still felt pretty invincible. If anyone did find out, he would just knock their teeth in and win their silence.

He lifted his hand and slowly traced the side of the boy’s handsome face. His fingers brushed over a rounded cheek, then over a plump lower lip, then down a slender neck. They froze over a dark mark that made Blue flush. He poked the love bite and Red flinched.

'Damn… I really lost control of myself.' He thought amused. Red rolled his head to the side, practically putting the mark on display. Blue couldn't help the pride that welled up inside. He wanted everyone to see it. He wanted everyone to know it was his: That Red was his.

The mark got darker when he sucked on it again. He didn’t think about it, he just acted. The skin was soft and tasted sweet and salty. He expanded the perimeter of the bruise by nibbling lightly with his teeth. Red was already making the cutest unconscicene noises he’d ever heard. Hs body started to squirm, reacting to just the little assault on his neck. Blue thought it was the cutest thing. When he was done with that one he moved up a little and started a new one. It felt so normal, like something he wanted to do everyday. Wake up with Red and kiss him, tease him until he woke up. Blue knew the boy would wake up and have that beautiful pink stain itself over his creamy skin.

Something just felt so right. How could something that felt so perfect, be something that could drag them both down to hell? He couldn’t believe it. Shadow had to be right. It had to be all right! He felt wonderful and content. The desire he felt swirling inside felt forbidden, as he was sure it was, but it went hand-in-hand with that innocent emotion it succumbed to. The emotion that kept him from going any farther then those gentle kisses he was layering up and down the boys skin.

Red had always been a deep sleeper. He shook under Blue’s teasing for a while longer then Blue expected, before a startled gasp escaped him and he jolted into alertness. Blue eyes popped open, and he drew away from his target to gaze into an adorably flustered face.

"B-Blue-!" The smaller male squeaked embarrassed.

Blue struggled valiantly with the victorious smile that fought its way free. “Good morning.” He whispered. His hand came back up to run through Red’s soft hair, comforting him as he remembered everything that happened.

The memories came back with a slowness that he watched pass through Red’s eyes. Wonder, confusion, hope, and love; then panic, which shifted to terror and fear. Frightened eyes closed tightly as though he could will it all away by pretending it didn’t exist. “No…” He whispered, horrified. “What have we done?”

Blue sighed, pulling the fragile youth to his chest and stroking his back. “Shhhhh, Red… Nothing. We did nothing. Don’t worry.” He kissed the top of his head. “You’re safe. We’re safe.”

"Nothing?" Red shuddered. "That wasn’t ‘nothing’. That was something, a big something: a serious something!” He pulled away, getting right out of bed and stumbling a little when his legs hesitated to obey. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I could have stopped you, I should have; but I didn’t. Oh golden goddesses…!”

Blue rolled out of his side of the bed, finally noticing how uncomfortable his clothes were. He hadn’t even bothered to take them off and they were dirty, his leggings scratching against his more sensitive areas. Red had to feel the same, he realized with no small sense of masked pleasure. After all he’d made Red experience the same bliss he had. They would have to clean off, and Blue was looking forward to it.

"I should go." Red realized, but didn’t make it more then a step before he was captured in Blue’s strong embrace.

"Red, please don’t do this." He whispered, nuzzling his neck. He hated that Red was reacting like that. He understood the boys fear, but he couldn’t stand Red feeling afraid.

"It was nothing. I swear. As far as any guards-as anyone is concerned: we did nothing." He pulled Red down as they were both on their knees. "And between us… what did we do? Touch a little? That’s hardly a crime." He felt the other shudder violently, and frowned. "I… I feel wonderful, Red. Don’t you…?" Hadn’t he brought Red to his climax? Had he mistaken it? "Wasn’t it great…?"

Red inhaled slightly. “I don’t…” He turned around. Blue gave him just enough space to let him do so; knowing Red could still easily force his freedom. “I felt, feel amazing, Blue. You made me feel-…” He had read Blue’s insecurity right away but he was still shaken to the core. “It’s not you that scares me, Blue. It’s us, and them. Being torn apart. Losing you.”

"You’re not going to lose me." Blue promised quickly, then faltered. "As long as you want me, of course. Although, I don’t know what I would do without you. Who would keep me out of trouble?"

The edges of Red’s lips quivered slightly. “I think I’m the one leading you to trouble this time.”

Blue growled teasingly. “Red, you don’t lead me anywhere. I jump in head first, and you follow me.”

"Then you’re a horrible influence on me." Another wonderful victory as a small smile came to Red’s face. "Perhaps this is bad for another reason."

Blue tightened his embrace seriously. “There is nothing wrong with this.”

Red’s eyes widened with a startled hope, then he shyly closed his eyes when Blue kissed him lovingly. They cling too each other tightly, working their mouths together in a desperate flurry. Blue tried to restrain the lustful demon growing inside, or hoped at least Red wouldn’t notice the way it was pressing to his leg. The same way he didn’t notice Red’s own burning proof when he pulled the others hips close, and groaned deeply.

Red pulled back, and licked his lips cutely. There were still hints of the fear he was restraining in his eyes, but Blue continued to force it farther down with his touches, and honest words.

Pink petals parted as Red gently picked out words. “Blue, can… you say it? Again? What you said last night?”

"Which part?" Blue asked, in a low tone, recalling having said a lot. Red’s hand timidly drew up too his chest, over laying his heart. Blue grabbed it and gently lowered Red backwards, until he was on the ground. His wrist was pinned over his head. "I love you." He swore. "I desire you. You drive me mad."

Red’s eyes glossed over. Blue wasted no time before kissing him deeply. His hand traced up Reds side teasingly, and the gasp he drank back down made him grin. Their bodies were both perfect collections of inexperienced nerves and hormones that could out weigh any other necessity. At least that was what it seemed, until Blue’s stomach let out a particularly loud growl.

They broke apart startled, and it was Blue who turned bright red. Red burst into laugher, the interruption having been so utterly unexpected.

"S-Sorry." Blue stuttered. "Damn, what time is it?"

Red snickered more. “I’m pretty sure we’ve missed both breakfast and lunch.” He looked down a little, and then sat up, convincing a hesitant Blue to let him do so. “We have too get cleaned up and make an appearance. People will wonder if we both disappear.” He touched his own stomach, which rumbled in response to his mate’s honesty. “I’m hungry too, but we should… bathe first, shouldn’t we?”

Blue nodded. It took a few moments, but they both got up, and accepted that they were done for the time. Red slipped out to his own room, while Blue grabbed his clothes and went ahead too the bath. It was thankfully empty of any other occupants, so when Red came to join him, neither of them had to hide their obvious embarrassed, eager, panic. They remained on opposite sides of the pool, but both caught the other stealing frequent peeks.

The desire got out of hand quickly with the new development of their relationship. Every inch of exposed skin Blue’s greedy eyes managed to devour, made him swell even more. He wanted to explore that body completely. He wanted to taste it all. He wanted to worship the flesh until Red was mindless with pleasure. His breath halted as Red dragged his bar of soap over every inch of his body, and –gods!- it was doing nothing too ease his growing libido.

By the end of their frustrating game, Blue had to escape too the safety of his room to relieve himself embarrassed. He didn’t want to do so alone, but he knew he shouldn’t drag Red along until the smaller had recovered a little more. Although he wondered how true that was when Red took far too long to finished getting dresser in his own room, coming out with beautifully flushed cheeks, and wearing a deep red turtleneck.

"Isn’t it a little hot for that?" Blue asked concerned.

Red glared, pulling down the edge to reveal the dark hickys Blue had given him. “How else an I supposed to hide your insignia?” Blue smiled sheepishly, hearing the playfulness in the underscore of Red’s tone. The boy rolled his eyes and stuck his nose in the air as an act. “Pervert.”

…..

It wasn’t two minutes after they’d sat down in the servants dinning hall, that they were suddenly approached by their brothers.

"Finally!" Green exclaimed, throwing himself down on the bench. "I’ve been looking all over for you two! Where were you?"

The two exchanged looks. Blues thoughts immediately flooded with the things they had been busy with the night before and he had to shove a roll in his mouth hoping no one noticed. “Eef fur afep.” He forced out obnoxiously.

Green gave him the ‘you’re-an-idiot look’ while Red laughed and clarified. “We were asleep. I had another nightmare, and Blue let me stay in his room. We both over slept.”

Vio sat down as well and Shadow manifested on the other side of Blue. Green frowned a little. “I never would have thought to look there. Blue’s been all over the place since we got home. Actually you two have both been having sleeping issues haven’t you? No wonder you both overslept. That can’t be good for you.”

Blue swallowed the bread, and hit the table. “I’m pretty sure getting a good nights sleep is great for people!”

"No you idiot! I meant the ‘not sleeping’ part!"

Blue glared. “Whatever.” He grumbled. “What the hell did you want us from anyway?”

"Well, I know you were looking for Red yesterday." He said, reminding Blue of the panic that he’d felt. "And I know you guys have been fighting since we got home. I just wanted to make sure you guys are ok." He looked back and forth between them, making them both look away worried. "I mean; you guys are best friends! You can’t let a girl come between you, even if it is the Princess!”

Blue hit him hard on the back of the head, enough to earn a startled yelp from his leader. “Ask Nayru for a piece of wisdom, Green! I can’t make it any more clear: That was not what we were fighting about!”

The aggressive youth grabbed the front of his tunic in retaliation. “Then what the hell was your problem!”

Blue flushed and then knocked him off. He looked down at his plate and scowled. “Can’t you ever mind your own business, Green? We’ve taken care of it. We’re fine now.” Green sighed, but seemed too accept what he had said. Blue scarfed food into his mouth, stopping to drink only when Red, who never slipped out of the corner of his eye, took a drink himself. The food tasted unusually amazing. His appetite had been as messed up as his sleeping patterns, so he was ravenous. Not solely for food he was reminded each time Red gently swung his leg and it brushed along Blue’s.

It was worse when Red’s booted toe trailed up the inside of his calf to his knee. He shivered, unable to take another bite. He was thrilled how Red managed to keep his expression the same, except for a quick little glance Red gave him that said ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’.

Blue enjoyed the contact, completely ignoring the conversation Green was having at him, responding by tucking the toe of his foot behind Red’s knee and made him jump, and had to explain that he’d had a chill.

Blue contained a snicker, until Red’s toe trailed along the inside of his thigh, brushing right up against him. A groan exploded from him, and he had to cover his mouth. Red yanked his foot away, flushing brightly. Green, Vio and Shadow looked at him with wide eyes.

He stood up quickly. “I-! Forgot something that I just remembered!” He grabbed two more rolls and hurried out of the room. He chomped on the roll as he walked, trying to forget that burning feeling Red had newly instilled in him. Again.

He didn’t get far before a hand grabbed his arm. He didn’t expect the contact and reacted defensively. Vio, his attacker, expected that however, and within a second Vio’s better combat maneuvering had flipped him onto his back.

"OW!" He yelled, looking up at Vio annoyed. "What the HELL, bastard!"

Vio’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You slept with him, didn’t you?”

Blue paled, feeling the blood in is veins chill. “How-?” He began, then stopped short. How could Vio have known? They hadn’t been hiding it as well as they could, but they’d barely done more then look at each other! How could he have noticed? Had Green noticed? He sat up, spinning around to look at him, while Vio moved away, whipping his hands off like he’d been touching something dirty. “How!”

Vio winced. “I knew it. God damn you, Blue! I told you not to do anything stupid and now you’ve dragged Red into it!”

"I-I didn’t!" Blue yelled scrambling to his feet when Vio started to storm off. "I mean, well it was kind of my- but he said he feels the same!"

Vio spun around quickly. “Of course he did you-!” His mouth failed to form the last word. Then his eyes softened as the words soaked in. “He… did?”

Blue looked around, hoping that Shadow was still watching out for them. He didn’t know but he didn’t think Vio would have brought it up without checking the area. “He did. Red said… that he loves me too. We’re in love with each other.” Saying the words out loud made him considerably giddier then he imagined.

"…Red? But he… he likes Zelda." Vio looked confused.

Blue frowned. “Yeah… uhhh… no. I mean, he’d better not!” He glared off to the side. Red had better not still like Zelda. He wasn’t going to share!

"It’s…It’s contagious…" Vio muttered alarmed. "I-It’s spreading."

"C-Contagious?" Blue whispered, pained.

"Why couldn’t you-" Vio began, then shook his head. "I… can’t have any more to do with this." His following glare was sharp and icy. "From this moment on, you two are on your own."

Blue’s eyes widened, struck by the unmasked revulsion in his brothers eyes. “Vio I… now, wait.” He opened his hands, as innocently as he could. “I didn’t mean… I had to.”

Vio turned on his heels and stormed away, not replying at all.

…..

Red found Blue leaning against a wall, sitting in the hallway Vio had abandoned him in. Red sat down beside him and Blue told him everything about what had happened over the past two weeks.

Red took the information silently. Blue didn’t look at him, embarrassed or ashamed of most of the story. Red wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned his head on his knees, contemplating. Finally he smiled.

"You’re much braver then I am, Blue." The young man told him.

The short-tempered Link glanced at him hesitantly. “You… you dealt with it from months and I couldn’t stand more then a week.”

"You went to Vio for help." Red offered. "I was to scared too talk to anyone about it. I’m still pretty scared…"

"Maybe, instead of being brave, I was actually just being stupid again." Blue grumbled, knocking his head back against the wall gently. "Now Vio’s probably never going to talk to me again, if anyone else finds out we’ll be executed, and now it turns out that we might just be sick with something!"

Red sighed. “I don’t feel sick.”

Blue chuckled slowly. “You don’t? I do…”

Red stiffened beside him.

Blue looked off down the hallway. “When my heart starts pounding like crazy, just because you’re around. Suddenly it starts to feel like the room is too hot and the airs too thin to breath. And that stupid, annoying floating feeling in my stomach…” He flushed, coughing nervously. “Don’t those sound like symptoms…?”

There was no answer, and when Blue risked a glance over, he was even more embarrassed to find Red smiling back at him so warmly. The taller simply grabbed the edge of his hat and tugged it down over his eyes, burying his own face in his folded arms so Red couldn’t see his blush.

"Blue." Red whispered, his voice coming far closer. "Don’t tell me you’re actually a romantic~!"

Blue grunted. He was supposed to be worrying about Vio. He was supposed to worrying about how fast the other had figured them out. He was supposed to be worried about if they really had caught something or not. However when he felt the warmest little puff of air waft over his naturally sensitive ears, he couldn’t help the very-unrelated thoughts that flooded his mind.

Making as much of a show of it as possible, Blue jumped up. “Who the hell is romantic!” He snapped turning and stomping violently back the way they’d come from. He didn’t make it very far, before Red had run up beside him, whistling happily, walking so close to him, their arms brushed almost constantly.

…

Vio refused to talk to either of them for three days. Shadow insisted that he would take care of it, and when Vio showed up at practice on the fourth day, that’s what Blue had thought had happened.

"I’m going shopping." Vio had told him flatly. "Make yourself useful and help me carry stuff."

Blue had agreed immediately, not bothering with his usual complaints about being ordered around. He was just happy that Vio was talking to him again. He tried very hard not to be annoying. Vio was silent the entire walk into town, refusing to reply to any of Blues attempts to start a conversation. Eventually Blue just quit trying and followed along in silence.

"How much is this?" Vio asked the merchant as he examined a long coil of strong rope. Blue, already carrying a large pile of supplies, wondered what Vio was buying them for. Normally he would have assumed the stuff was for their next mission, but the castle, not their own pockets, usually funded their journeying.

The merchant gave him a price that Vio didn’t like and they haggled for a good three minutes. Vio tossed the coil onto Blue’s pile and they left the merchant, who looked rather annoyed.

"Jeez, Vio." Blue muttered. "What do you need all this stuff for?"

He was ignored again. Blue scowled annoyed. He wasn’t exactly known for his patients, and Vio was starting to get on his nerves. He readjusted the things he was carrying as he trailed along behind the bookworm as he kept going through the crowed, and raised his voice.

"Damn it, Vio! Why did you ask me along, if you weren’t going to say something! How am I supposed to know what your thinking if you-!"

He almost dropped his load when Vio spun around and Blue jerked back on his heels.

"I already told you that I’m not going to be bothered with this." Vio told him sharply as before. "Leave me out of it. I only brought you to carry my stuff." He turned around and kept walking.

Blue’s shoulders sagged as he followed the other, his head hanging. Vio really wasn’t going to talk to him anymore…? It was quiet between the two of them again, as other villagers chattered and gossiped as they passed. After a moment, Vio glanced just slightly over his shoulder.

"Are you and Red still getting along…?" He asked.

Blue flushed slightly. Vio didn’t want to talk about it but he was bringing it up in such a public place? “Y-Yeah. I-We… We aren’t fighting.” He wondered suddenly if Vio had brought it up there to keep Blue from sharing to many details. What was he afraid he was going to say! He already knew Vio didn’t want to hear about it!

"I see…"

Blue waited to see if he would continue, but as expected Vio didn’t go on. He waited as Vio stopped at a stand and looked at some more rather useless junk, which they could get anywhere in the castle. What the hell was he doing? Vio haggled for a pile of crap and tossed it with the rest of the stuff. Blue glared, snapping that he could help him put the stuff in a bag but Vio ignored him, moving on and giving Blue no opportunity to do so himself.

After a another minute Blue tried to address the topic again. “Look, I know you said to keep that thing a secrete, but-” He and Red had been talking about telling Green. They both wanted to. He was the only one that didn’t know now and it didn’t seem right. Green was their leader and the most accepting of all of them. He would… probably be ok with it…

Vio stopped, glaring back. “I already told you. From now on you two are on your own. I have my own problems to deal with that don’t involve-” His expression darkened. “You two will have to deal with the consequences of your actions.” He looked at the general store they’d stopped in front of then looked back. “Wait right here. I’ll be right back.”

Blue’s shoulders and ears sagged as he watched Vio disappear inside. Really, he knew that he’d done wrong by not listening to him, but Blue had still been expecting a little more… forgiveness. Vio had been the one that he had gone to and he wanted to continue to go to Vio for advice in the future.

But Vio had invited him out. Even if it had only been to carry his stuff. He could have asked Shadow, if they weren’t still fighting, or Green, or a hundred servants in the castle. He smiled hopefully. Vio was proud and stubborn, so maybe that was his way of showing that he would try to accept it.

He was happily distracted by that thought. He was so distracted, he didn’t notice the powerful presence coming up behind him until it was to late.

He heard the all-to-familiar sound of a sword being drawn and dropped the supplies, spinning around at a speed any warrior would envy. He grasped his sword hilt in time, but couldn’t manage to draw it before the tip of a broad sword stopped an inch from his face. His adrenalin flared as he thought for a quarter of a second that he was dead. As the rest of the second passed and he realized the attack had stopped, he looked up from the metal and felt his heart jump.

"Dad…?" He said, surprised.

Blue stared at the broad, brown-haired knight that he’d always looked up to. Why was his father was there? The man was wearing the hard expression he usually wore on the battlefield. Blue didn’t understand why his father had drawn a weapon on him outside training or why he felt like a dangerous presence that would attack him. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

The captain of the knights didn’t bat an eye. It was almost like he didn’t even realize he was looking at his son. “Blue Link of the Four Sword,” He said sharply. “By order of the King, you are under arrest. Due to the magnitude of your crime there will be no trial. You’ve been condemned to an immediate death by execution. Your crime: Homosexuality, and incestual inhumanity with your fellow knight Red Link.”

Blue paled, his blood turning to ice in his veins as his worst fear suddenly came true. He barely had time to comprehend it before he heard a door open. He looked over and saw Vio standing on the doorway, empty handed.

Vio.

Blue’s body came back to life with a burning realization. “You son of a bitch…” Blue muttered, then snarled at him. “You fucking TRAITOR!”

Vio arched a delicate eyebrow and crossed his arms, not a hint of remorse showing on his face. “The only traitor here is you, Blue. You and Red. You brought this on yourself.”


	5. Chapter 5

"The only traitor here is you, Blue." Vio said coldly, looking down at him. "You and Red. Something like this… you brought it on yourselves."

Blue’s blood boiled hot with rage. He would kill him! That back-stabbing, two-faced, lying bastard! Why had he trusted him! How could he have been so stupid! His fingers twitched to draw his sword. Cut the liar down- for betraying him-! But more importantly for putting Red in-!

Blue closed his eyes for a second and restrained his thoughts. He couldn’t kill him. He couldn’t even move. And he couldn’t think about Red right then. He wanted to, but if he did he would start to panic and become useless with worry. Red could take care of himself. He was ok. He had to be.

Blue opened his eyes.

The rage he felt was good. It washed over his fear like a bucket of ice water. His father’s sword was at his throat and over a half-dozen sword tips surrounding him. He glanced around as much as he could without moving. The other knights he’d noticed earlier. They’d been all over the area earlier, but he’d just thought they were out shopping, like they were. The King had send a small army to capture him. Or his father had. At least they knew who they were dealing with.

The men that surrounded him wore similar expressions to the one his father wore, a mixture of fury and disgust. Many of them were men that he had trained. Normal citizens out shopping had stopped to watch the spectacle. Blue could hear them whispering to each other, shaking their heads, sickened.

The Hero Blue who had saved Hyrule with his companions: a pervert.

Having them look at him like that was an immense blow to his pride, but one he could put away for the time and concentrate. He was completely surrounded. If he even tried to draw his weapon he would be cut to ribbon. There was no escape route that he could see and even if there was, the risk of injury to himself or a civilian was too high.

The blade at his throat jumped an inch and cut his chin, drawing his attention to the man before him again.

"Come quietly." His father ordered.

Blue forced out a cold laugh. “I don’t think that you’ve done this enough, Dad. How many simply come along after you’ve told them they’re going to be killed either way?”

His father didn’t blink, but narrowed his eyes more. “At least except your death honorably. The King has spoken and you have betrayed us all with your actions.”

The words stuck Blue and he shook with anger. “I have done nothing for which I need to die.”

"If you can’t even see what you’ve done; then it truly is too late." He stepped forward, making Blue flinch, as he couldn’t move to avoid the blade if it decided to plunge itself into his throat. "This is your last chance. Remove your weapons."

Blue scowled bitterly as he reached up to un-strap his sword belt and let it fall to the ground. One of the swordsmen grabbed it quickly and moved it far away, another moving to fill the vacant space the man left. The one time he wouldn’t mind being underestimated…

His father cleared his throat, still looking at Blue but spoke loudly: addressing the crowed around them.

"Hero Blue of the Four Sword," Blue threw the rest of his equipment on the ground to be removed immediately. They were making an example of him. No wonder they’d ambushed him there; they wanted to make it as public as possible.

"You’re punishment for your crime is to be stripped of your titles and executed publicly along with Red Link of the Four Sword. This is by order of the King of Hyrule, with the blessing of the council."

An ice rod jammed through Blue’s heart as Red was mentioned.

Red. Executed.

Had they already captured him? He’d promised Red that nothing would happen. He’d promised. He closed his eyes. He had to focus! But the fear only continued to build once he’d let it out.

He was made to kneel down on the ground and hold out his arms to be bound. His father didn’t do it, looking like he simply refused to him now that he was tainted. One of the younger knights wrapped a thin rope around his wrists and pulled them too tight, tying them off. Blue’s head continued to swirl with thoughts of Red in trouble. Once he was bound the knights slowly stepped back.

That was when all hell broke loose.

A black mass of energy exploded from around him and sent this captors flying in every direction. Blue closed his eyes against the backlash of wind that swirled around him and braced himself on his knees. People screamed in fear, many of them running away, others remaining at a distance to be spectators of the events to unfold. When the wind died down Blue looked up to see the man standing next to him.

When had Shadow gotten there?

"What fools." The dark boy muttered, unusually serious. Even his posture said he was ready for battle. There was nothing teasing or playful in his stance. He was in a really bad mood. "As if I would ever allow this to happen."

The swordsmen scrambled to their feet as the dark energy swirled around the two of them acting as a barrier. Anyone could see the uncertainty that painted itself over the men’s faces as they readied their weapons again.

The energy surged as Shadow laughed. “I think you’ve forgotten who I am. I may be ‘good’ now, but I have no less the power I had years ago when I took this castle from right under your protection!”

Blue felt his own respect for Shadow growing again. He hadn’t expected the other to come to his rescue. The men’s fear was clear. Some of them even stepped back. Their father didn’t. Neither did Vio.

The purple-clad swordsman stepped forward, walking through the darkness with ease. His hand grabbed his sword hilt and slashed it before him, dispelling the wisps of shadow that clung to him as he passed. Shadow’s powers no longer worked against any of them since they’d filled the Four Sword with force. Their father stepped though as well, having prepared himself with shadow-defiant armor since the time Gufuu took over. They both stopped at a reasonable distance.

"Shadow." Came a dark voice as their father allowed Vio to be the one to talk.

"Vio." Shadow replied just as acidic.

"Stand down, Shadow." Vio ordered calmly, expecting obedience. "If you don’t you’ll be taken as an enemy."

Shadow scoffed. “What else is new?” he asked, reaching down. His fingers brushed the rope that kept Blue bound and the tie sizzled before evaporating into the darkness. Blue rubbed his wrist and stood up; keeping his dark eyes on the person he’d once trusted.

Vio glared, his gaze shifting between them. “I told you: not to get involved in this.”

The energy flared again as Shadow snarled. “And I’ve told you how your light world rules sickens me! There’s no point in life if you have to hide who you are and who you want to be with. I wont stand for something like this. Blue is our friend; our brother!”

His words didn’t have any effect. Vio readied his weapon. “I wont allow you to interfere.”

Shadow laughed again. “Oh, well that’s rich! One Hero? If I recall, it took four of you to defeat me late time. Even if Green were to show up, I know you’re still down two.” He looked over at Blue and smirked. “Unless Red and Blue plan to join your cause?”

"Like hell I would!" Blue snapped. What a stupid question! Shadow laughed, but the sound lacked its usual amusement.

"I’ve gotten stronger since that time." Vio told him. "I don’t need the others to beat you if I’m trying. Now stand down."

Shadow blinked, then closed his eyes nodding slowly. “I suppose that is true. Then… I’ll just choose a different tactic!” He grabbed Blue’s shoulder.

Blue blinked. “Huh?”

Immediately darkness surrounded them, like a thick blanket enveloping them. “Bye-bye~!” Shadow said with a wave.

"WHAT!"

"Shadow!" Vio yelled his eyes widening as he realized the other planned to flee. He and their father made a break for them. "Shadow, damn-!"

Darkness surrounded them. (1)

“-it! Don’t run-! Shadow! …ugh!” There was a pause. “All of you! Move! He can’t get that far with a passenger! Split up! Search the surrounding area!”

“You heard him, Men! Go!”

Blue could still hear voices when they went under. He didn’t know anything else that happened until he woke to Shadow shaking him in the castle garden, protected from sight by brush. He had never been dragged though the Dark World by a shadow before and it had knocked him out cold.

Shadow talked while he shook him. “Get up. Blue! Lets go; we need to get Red.”

His eyes flew open and he sat up right away. They were in the shade by the east wall, near the dungeons. There wasn’t anyone around as far as he could see and Shadow would know if anyone was.

"Red?" Blue said quickly. "Is he alright?"

"Of course he is." Shadow told him, like they weren’t being arrested/executed and it was the most obvious conclusion for Red to be all right. He dropped a normal sword into Blue’s lap. There was no thought to question where he’d gotten it. "He’s locked up right now, so we just have to spring him and get out of here."

Blue thought about Red in the dungeon and panicked again. His innocent Red shouldn’t be locked up! He stood up and shoved the sword in his belt.

"That son of a bitch." He snarled. "Why did you run away! When I get my hands on him-! I can’t believe that I trusted him! He betrayed me! That fucking-!"

Shadow spun around on a dime and hit him across the face.

Blue’s head snapped to the side and he shut right up. The blow shocked him, effectively knocking all thought out of his head. Slowly he turning back to look at the pissed shadow, touching his face, which burned from the impact.

Shadow’s expression was dark.

"You fucking IDIOT!" He snarled. "Who betrayed who!"

Blue stared, not answering. Shadow didn’t seem to be surprised and pointed at him. “You get arrested, and the very first thing you do is turn around and reveal that Vio knew your secret all along! You MORON! What do you think they would do to him! Do you think they would just let it go!”

Blue’s mouth opened but he was unable to process the meaning of Shadow’s words.

"It was an act!" Shadow yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration. "He was faking! Why would-! How could you think he would turn you in!”

Blue gaped at him stupidly, unable to believe what he was hearing. “But… he just said…”

Shadow looked like he was going to hit him again. “He was protecting himself from your stupidity! If your father thinks that Vio was the one to turn you in, maybe he wont say anything about it later; maybe he wont find out that he didn’t turn you it; and maybe Vio won’t have to suffer the consequences of sticking his neck out for you!”

He took a breath, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He would never betray you guys. Didn’t you learn anything from his ‘joining me on the Dark side’. He would never do it, but he isn’t going to put himself in completely unnecessary danger just because you’re an idiot.”

Blue looked down, his face not the only thing that burned. Shame spread through his heart like a wildfire and he closed his eyes tightly. Was Shadow right? Damn it, that- that sounded just like him, but-He had-Damn it!

"You…" Blue choked out. "If you’re right then it’s because he’s too good of an actor-"

"Really!" Shadow snapped. "Because right now, I’m praising your light Goddesses for having made him such a fine actor! ‘If I’m right-’ Ugh! You cant even-! Argh!" He grabbed his head, like he thought his head would explode, then took another deep breath. "Huuu, we don’t have time for this right now!"

Blue didn’t reply, his self-loathing growing. How stupid could he have been? Why did he accuse him so easily? He should have trusted Vio. Vio had never given him a reason to think that he would really do something like that. He wanted to find the book-worm and ask him about it, apologize if he had too.

But Shadow was right. That wasn’t the time. He had to get to Red.

"You’d better explain everything to me later, Shadow." He ordered. The dark boy scowled but seemed to agree on that course, because he started walking, keeping close along the wall. Blue followed carefully, stopping when Shadow did.

"The castles guards all know about you two. They made Red’s arrest about as public as yours, so we have to avoid being noticed. The gossip about it will have reached every ear by now." Shadow peered around the corner, then opened one of the servant doors and they slipped inside.

"Wait…" Blue muttered freezing once he’d closed the door behind him. "You saw him be arrested and didn’t bring save him!" Blue snapped. He’d much rather have dealt with it then make Red!

"I wasn’t going to save either of you until you opened your big mouth and I had to help Vio play up the part!" Shadow snapped back. "You don’t seem to realize how much trouble I’m in now too. They can’t do anything to me, but that doesn’t mean they won’t try. It would have been better to make it look like you’d both escaped on your own."

Blue frowned. “But they locked him up…”

"Oh, stop pouting."

"I’m not pouting!"

The castle seemed unusually dark. The castle had always been their home. It was where they had been raised and had always been a place they felt safe. A place to return ‘home’ to. It didn’t feel like that anymore. If felt cold and distant, just like it had when Shadow had taken it over. Blue shuddered, the feeling making him antsy. After Shadow took too long confirming the corridors emptiness, he burst out of the little back room and racing towards the dungeon.

"Why the hell didn’t you just transport us down there?" He snapped behind him.

Shadow scowled, keeping up with him. “You know my abilities don’t work down there! What’s with you! I don’t think you’re in a position to be criticizing me!”

Blue huffed. A door down the hall opened and they both froze. Shadow simply vanished from sight, but Blue had to throw himself behind an old suit of amour. A young women stepped out, her line of sight blocked by the stack of towels she was carrying anyway. Blue let out a relieved sigh. She would likely let out a scream if she saw him and he really didn’t want to have to knock out one of the maids. It really wasn’t gentlemanly…

He waited until she walked past, then slipped out and made it to the dungeon door. He threw it open, thinking only of getting to Red.

"Wait-!" Shadow called, a second to late. Blue stepped forward and smacked right into someone’s armored back.

It was Valensuela (2), one of the strongest Knights in Hyrule. He wouldn’t be able to beat the two of them himself, but he definitely hold them off long enough for the guards and their father to get there. Blue’s eyes landed on the sword the man already had drawn, and snatched the handle of his own, preparing for a fight. He could practically hear Shadow calling him an idiot again for being so hastily.

However the knight actually lowered him blade instead of attacking. Blue froze. “Master Blue?” He said, referring to him by the formal title he’d adapted to using since Guufus rein. “It’s just me, no need to get alarmed. What are you doing down here?”

Blue blinked. “Uh…” was it a trick? Shadow stepped up beside him.

"Uh, we need to get down there." He said, acting fast. Valensuela looked confused. "Well, you see… Red managed to lock himself in a cell and we’re here to get him out…"

The man continued to look at them and then burst into rather joyous laughter. “Master Red has the worst of luck, doesn’t he? I almost think something like this happening before.” (3) He shook his head. “Come on; I’ve got a key.”

He turned and tramped down the stairs, his metal boots making the loudest sound. The two heroes exchanged looks and shrugged, then followed after him.

"I just got on this shift." Valensuela told them when they reached the bottom, making the usual pleasant conversation. "I was sick all morning and trapped in my bed, but I’m much better now. The guard I took over for seemed to be in a bad mood. I think we must have gotten a really dangerous criminal today."

Blue flinched hearing Red referred to as a ‘dangerous criminal’. He saw Red’s Four Sword sitting on the table of weapons they removed from prisoners. It was surprising no one brought it to the King since it was a holy weapon, but thankful. It would save them from having to find another sword.

"Do you know what cell he’s in?" Valensuela asked, flipping through a couple of keys on a ring.

"I’ll get him!" Blue said quickly, sticking his hand out. The knight nodded, simply handed him the ring.

Shadow smiled, very smug and just a little bit creepy, as he grabbed the man’s arm. “While he’s doing that, I’ve got something I really need you to do for me. Don’t worry about guard duty, I’ll take over. Come this way. Now you may wonder why I can’t do this myself, but-…”

While Shadow lead the other away, Blue raced down the row of cells looking for his red-clad companion. As usual most of the cells were empty, since prisoners weren’t kept in the castle long. They were spread through out too, through twisting halls to keep them from interacting with each other. He met a dead end and ran back taking another turn, almost sprinting right past the cell he was looking for.

"Red-" He breathed, spinning around and grabbing the bars. "Red!"

He could just barely make out the dark shape huddled in the corner, which was how he’d almost missed him. It was too dark to see if Red was injured in anyway and Blue prayed the other hadn’t tried to fight for his freedom.

Red’s head sprung up almost instantly. “B-Blue?” Came his lovers soft voice.

Blue let out a relieved sigh, before flipping through the keys looking for the right number. Red jumped up and ran to the bars, grabbing one of them like Blue had, the other reaching out to grab his sleeve.

"You idiot!" The smaller yelled. "What are you doing! Why would you come here! How could you come back to the castle!"

Blue snapped at him. “Whose idiotic now! Like hell I would ever leave you!” He slammed the key into the lock and opened it throwing the door open. Red’s anger faded the moment they touched.

They pressed as close to each other as they could, feeling that the other was ok. Red started to shake with fear and relief. “I thought-” He whispered. “I was so afraid that you-!”

Blue shushed him. “I’m fine. We’re both fine. And we’re going to get out of this. Right? I promise. Trust me.”

Red kept shaking. “You and your-stupid promises.” He sniffed. “If you’re lying to me, I’ll kill you.”

Blue smirked. ‘I think you’d have to wait in line.’ He didn’t say. He grabbed Red’s chin instead and made the boy lift his lovely face.

He could see tears building up in those baby blue orbs. They glistened and tugged at his heart like a thick piece of rope. Suddenly he thought that all he ever wanted to do was look into those blue eyes and see them filled with happiness and love. He felt a trembling touch to his cheek and realized Red had brought his hand up to touch him.

Tears stung his own eyes. He was so relieved and happy to Red well and have the smaller where he belonged: in his arms. Reaching up he grasped Reds hand and kissed the palm softly three times. Then he leaned down to capture Red’s mouth. The smaller male pulled him closer desperately, opening his mouth eagerly. Neither wasted any time. Neither cared how that wasn’t the time for such things. Neither even thought about how what they were doing was the reason they had been imprisoned in the first place. Their embrace was too important. The overwhelming desire to embrace each other before they were savagely ripped apart was undeniable.

Red’s hand slipped to the back of his neck to hold him still as their tongues danced in a fiery passion. Blue held Red’s waist, trying to meld their bodies together. Heads spun, over powered by the love and heat each of them gifted the other. Red’s trembling was forgotten; Blue’s anger had completely evaporated. Nothing was more vital then the way they were drowning in each other.

They stayed frantically locked; needing the other until they thought their lungs might burst. Then they pulled apart, just barely, breathing heavier then either could remember, their foreheads pressed together, noses brushing with each exhale.

"B-Better?" Blue asked, tripping over the word.

Red shivered. “Maybe…” He said, his tongue dripping sweet spoken lust. “…one more would…?”

Blue swallowed a groan and kissed him again, sucking on his lower lip gently, rubbing his tongue over it. His hands clenched Red’s tunic to keep them running them over the others body, touching him everywhere. He wanted more, he wanted deeper, but there was a part of him that was coming back to his senses and knew they didn’t have time. Red was coming down as well, his reply becoming softer more thoughtful in the way he pulled on Blue. Their breath evened to normal and they found the kiss broken again to simply gaze at each other.

"Well, I see you found him." Came a voice.

They sprung apart almost shouting in surprise. Shadow was standing almost right beside them, leaning against the bars, close enough that they really should have noticed him.

"Don’t mind me." He encouraged.

The look on his face was both smug and rather interested. Both of the lovers faces exploded with a lovely pink color. Red panicked again for a moment, before he remembered that Blue had told Shadow about them already.

Blue found himself both thankful and seriously irritated by the interruption. Shadow was waiting for a reply (or more kissing?), but Blue refused to indulge him. Unable to relinquish his hold on Red completely, he grabbed Red’s hand and pulled him along as he walked right past the dark being, out the dungeon. Red grabbed his sword as they passed.

"Where did you send Valensuela?" Blue asked.

"Valensuela?" Red muttered as Shadow laughed.

"Don’t worry about it." Shadow answered, running along beside him. The grin on his face suggested he wasn’t about to let that scene go, but was willing to save it for a less-serious time. "Hopefully his punishment will be light~."

"Right." Blue responded, uncomfortably. The man would get in trouble for giving them the key, but what could they do? They reached the exit and Blue turned, pushing Red forward, although he was reluctant to let go of his hand. "Shadow, take Red out of here."

Red held him tight, refusing his release as well. “What? What do you mean?”

"I can take you both." Shadow said, sounding almost insulted.

Blue shook his head. “I’m going to talk to the Princess.” Their eyes widened. “We’ve been arrested. I wont let us die, and she’s the only person the King might listen to.”

Red gabbed his sleeve and pushed close. It was nice to be able to be close without worrying about the person in front of them. “But Blue, we’re criminals now. We can’t talk to Zelly anymore.”

“‘We’ can’t, no.” He said firmly. “I will. You’re going with Shadow. Zelda’s been our friend forever. She’s the only person who might be able to get us excused.” The other two looked at him, thinking it over quickly.

"It… might be worth a try." Shadow admitted.

"But not without me." Red insisted. "We aren’t splitting up until this is over."

Blue shook his head. “The castles too dangerous right now. I want you out of here.”

"And why do you think I want to stay!" Red replied, his grip only getting tighter. Blue would have to fight to get him off. “I’m not leaving you. We work best as a team, you know that!” His expression was one that would not be denied. Red would come running right back even if Shadow did somehow manage to take him alone. He would face whatever happened at Blue’s side! He would not leave his lover to deal with that alone!

The short-tempered male growled in annoyance, but couldn’t help more stupid butterflies in his stomach. Red was right; they were stronger together. He loved him so much. The boy’s soft hand clenched again comfortingly and warm sparks traveled-

Fucking hormones! That wasn’t the time!

"Fine, damn it!" Blue snapped, looking away sharply as a big smile broke over Red’s face. "Lets just get going!" He turned around and they all started running again. Shadow could have taken them upstairs, but they would end up passing out again and make the attempt utterly pointless.

Again, he was late to warn them of a guard around the corner. Blue almost plowed into him. The guard looked stunned, and opened his mouth to shout. Blue reached for his sword, but it was Red who knocked him unconscious with a swift bash to the side of the head with the sheath of his sword.

"Jeez Shadow! Some help you are!" Blue snapped, stepping over the body. Red whispered an apology to the man, pleased to be able to prove his helpfulness right away, before they raced up the last staircase.

"What?" Shadow replied annoyed. "I already saved your sorry ass today! How much do you want me to do? Watch how you talk to me! You owe us big time."

Red looked back. “How is it you two can still be fighting at a time like this? Shadow, wait for us outside! We’ll be quick!”

Shadow made a face, but vanished mid-step, right before they threw open the door to the throne room.

The room was darker then normal. None of the lights were lit, but the curtains were open. Zelda sat prettily on the stone window ledge instead of her throne. Her fingers twirled themselves around her blond curls repeatedly, tugging on them as she gazed out. She seemed to be searching for something and based on the window she had chosen, the one looking out over the front gate: she was looking for him being brought in. She continued worrying her curls and didn’t even seem to notice the abrupt opening, barely sparing them a glance. Once she registered that glance, her head whipped back around and she covered her mouth to contain a scream.

Red smiled nervously, as they closed the doors quitely behind them. Zelda jumped up, practically scooping up her dress in her arms and racing across the room to meet them. Blue expected her to embrace them like usual, but she stopped short, pure panic written across her face. They both hated to see that expression on her pretty face.

"Blue! Red!" She cried in a whisper as she let her dress fall back into place. "You’re both in danger; You shouldn’t be here! Oh-" She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her fear. "I was worried!"

"We know." Red said gently. "We’re sorry."

She looked at him, then at Blue. But as her eyes followed to see why their where hanging unusually, her eyes came to land on their joint hands. Blue felt the fearfully alarmed jolt that went through Reds arm, and was sure Red felt the one he gave. He almost lost the in surprise. He hadn’t thought about Zelda, or how she would take their relationship. She was worried about them but… what if she took it like their father? What if she thought they were disgusting? His pulse jumped again. He realized that it was easy to blame their father for seeing them that way, a stubborn old man who was stuck in the old ways and completely fallible. How would he be able to think about the Princess?

A sad sigh passed her lips and looked at the floor. “Then it really… I suppose theres… oh…” They exchanged looks. She didn’t sound angry and wasn’t running from them.

"No." She said suddenly, with royal firmness despite her posture. "I’m the one whose sorry. All my privileges, all my wisdom, all my power-! And I can’t even help the people that mean the most to me!" She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I can’t change his decision. I tried all night. And there is nothing I can do!”

Red hesitantly reached out, as though to touch her arm, but he was scared she would be offended by their touch. Zelda noticed it and grabbed his hand in both of hers, holding it tight to her forehead. They relaxed with relief and drew closer comforting her.

"It’s ok, Zelly. We understand. It’s not your fault."

"It’s not alright! There must be a way!" She whispered.

Blue lifted her face. “We’re ok.” He said firmly. “I promise. If you’ve done all you can, we wouldn’t ask for more.” The strength of his voice seemed to shake her, for she nodded in startled acceptance. He touched her shoulder satisfied and Red smiled brightly. After a moment she returned it, her face softening.

Blue sighed, hating to break the princess’s calm but knowing they had to be quick, he said: “We can’t stay here. Do you know how they found out about… us?”

Zelda blinked at him, then her face turned pink, then beet-red. She looked at Reds hand in hers and let go embarrassed, pulling completely away from their contact and she looking off at the roof. Both of their expressions fell and they were equally embarrassed. Whatever it was: it was really bad. Zelda touched her face, then her dress, then her hair, then wrung her hands all while her eyes refused to touch them.

"One… of-" She cleared her throat, her voice getting softer and softer with each embarrassed word. "One of the servants s-saw you both yesterday… in the- mmm- the garden…"

Their faces burned with shame as they looked at each other.

"I was present as he… gave a… very… very detailed report to my father.”

Both boys let out a slightly choking sound. Blue remembered the rather inappropriate intimacy they’d shared the day before and again had to force back a massive arousal with all manors of mental blood-shed. What kind of pervert would relay all of that in front of a Princess!

"B-Blue!" Red practically shrieked, whipping his head to the other side. "I-I told you we would get caught!"

Blue thought it was quite likely his embarrassed red coloring extended all the way down to his toes. “What! Me! You were the one that insisted on doing it OUTSIDE!” With those come-hither eyes and that sweet voice calling him to follow as he hurried through the gardens maze!

Red refused to look at either of them. “That’s-because you wouldn’t spar with me…” he said softly. He had been the one to insist and in such a way that he knew Blue wouldn’t have been able to resist.

"That’s a horrible excuse!" He yelled, his voice breaking awkwardly.

"Blue?"

The blue hero looked over as Zelda called his name. She seemed to have gotten over her embarrassment, because her eyes were filled with worry again. He wanted to spin her around like he had at the party and make her smile again.

"What will you do?" She breathed softly.

Red looked back slowly, then at the floor. “We’ll… have to leave.” He answered in a whisper, then looked at Blue. “We have to run away, don’t we?”

Blue winced at that choice of words. He wasn’t the type to run away from anything. In any other situation he would stay and fight. Brandish his sword, defeat the enemy and save the day. But he couldn’t. Not that time.

"I think… That’s the only choice we have."

Zelda started to cry. She did so delicately, still looking as elegant as ever. Blue waited a moment before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around her. She embraced him back.

"I’m sorry." He whispered. "We have to say goodbye now."

She held him when he pulled away, but let go when Red hugged her. “We’ll always be your knights, Zelly.” He said, letting go quickly. “If you or Hyrule are ever in danger we’ll come back. I promise.”

"Yeah." Blue agreed immediately. "We’ll definitely come back. This wont be forever, either way." His words didn’t even seem to reach her as she closed her eyes tightly. "We promise, we’ll be back. But we want you to stay safe." He grabbed Red’s hand again, and turned towards the door.

Zelda looked up at their hands and trembled, biting her lip, her hands wringing her dress as they got further and further away. When they reached the door, she cried out:

"Blue wait!"

Blue did as she ordered. He turned back to look at the childhood friend he’d always cared for, tears streaming over her cheeks, gentle eyes so full she could barely see.

"Marry me!" She told him.

The words echoed around the room as Blue stared at her. Reds hand tightened around his. As usual the Idiot-Link just blinked, unable to process the words.

The princess sniffed, pulling out a handkerchief to dry her face, though the tears didn’t stop. “T-There’s another option! You could marry me. You would be above the law then! We could elope and be back before anyone was any wiser. No one would be able to do anything, I would be able to protect you for once. And Red… no one would say anything if he- if he was with you. As long as you were with me.” She looked back down, still shaking.

Blue gapped at her. “Zelda!” He exclaimed. “Why would you offer something like that-! For someone like me-! You should only offer that to someone you love; are you crazy?”

Zelda shook her head. “That’s… the only reason I would offer. I like Red and Green and Vio and Shadow, but… I wouldn’t offer this to any of them.” She looked up with a sad smile. “I love you, Blue.”

Blue gapped at her idiotically, turning quickly to see if Red had heard. Red looked away, a guilty look on his sweet face. Blue blinked as realization dawned on him. Zelda loved him. Red had known. They had all known. He looked back, but she was looking back at the floor. That was why everyone kept trying to set them up! Greens comments about how he liked her; Red thinking he was in the way; Vio’s suggestions to court her…

Why was he always the last to notice? He never would have even suspected! Zelda sniffled again, and he stepped forward. He was stopped by the firm grip on his hand. Red’s eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty. Blue almost smiled at him. Was Red still afraid that he loved her? The boy hesitated before letting him go, his arm falling to his side.

He hurried across the room. She looked up at him surprised and Blue hugged her again. She gasped. “I’m sorry, Princess.” He told her. Her eyes closed tight at his rejection. “I love you too, but not like that. Sorry.”

Zelda nodded slowly. “I know. I know.” He kissed her on the forehead and she touched her face. “You had better be safe.” She ordered.

"Don’t you worry."

He walked back over and took Red’s hand again. The boy looked relieved. Zelda looked after them as they opened the door.

"I do mean both of you!" She cried. "You’d better both come back to me in one piece!"

They both looked back and grinned, as the door closed behind them.

…

"Where the hell did Shadow go?" Blue asked immediately as they burst out the back door.

"I’m sure he’s right around here somewhere." Red gasped out, looking about.

Blue frowned, not liking it. “Did we say the door, or the gate?”

"I thought we said the door." Red chirped, not thinking that they would be exposed if they went out.

It didn’t occur to Blue either as they snuck around the out skirts of the garden. “Stay close to me.” Blue ordered. Red snickered. Like he could do anything else with that death-grip Blue had on his hand now.

"We lost him, damn it!" They both froze as their fathers voice boomed out across the field. "Double that guards on the dungeon; He’ll come here next and he’s traveling through the shadows with Shadow Link!"

Blue motioned to Red to be quiet, as he peered around the corner. Their father stormed though down the pathway, his cape flapping behind him, his armor mashing angrily. One of the guards ran up to him and said something they couldn’t hear. The mans face turned red.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN’T PUT MORE GUARDS ON THE CELL! I DON’T CARE IF HE’S THE BEST KNIGHT IN THE WORLD; GET DOWN THERE AND MAKE SURE THE PRISONER HASN’T ESCAPED!"

The guard scrambled away like a scared rabbit.

Blue scowled feeling nothing but resentment towards the man he’d once looked up to. That rage only grew when he felt Red begin to tremble. He looked back and Red had tears in his eyes again.

"Dad hates us too…" He whispered. "Of course he hates us. H-He…"

Blue grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. “No. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about him. It doesn’t matter; it’s his fault. Don’t think about it.” Red snuggled tight against him.

"It’s not his fault." Red argued. "It’s nobody’s fault."

They both looking for an opportunity to slip though to the gates as they moved through the brush. A way that wouldn’t get them caught. A guard ran past them screaming ‘he’s gone, he’s gone!’ but as they ducked down, Blue was sure he saw the mans head turn in their direction.

"Damn." He whispered.

"What…-?"

"They’re right there! General! They’re here! They’re here!" The guard shouted.

"Ffffuck!" Blue snarled, dragging out the ‘f’ as he thought about what to do. The conclusion that came to mind was to lung out of the bushes and swing at him with his sword. Once he had: the guard screamed, throwing himself to the ground like the coward he was. The guards ran up from all sides and closed in on them. Red had been right behind him in the attack and stood his back to Blue’s, sword at the ready.

There were considerably less then there had been in the market. Likely the others were all still out looking for him. Luckily most that were there were weak town guards and they seemed to realize they were out matched. All stayed out of striking distance. Except for their father. His dark eyes seemed to pop against his reddened tone. It was amazing how calm he seemed to be other wise.

"I am very disappointed in you." He said firmly, his eyes cold and hateful.

"Oh, well there’s a shock." Blue snarled. "It’s funny, because I’ve stopped giving a shit about your opinion.”

The man ignored him. “Especially you, Red. I thought you would be better.”

Red flinched violently as he turned to look back at this father, who stood directly in front of Blue. He froze in place under the judgmental stare, while a violent shake racked him from head to toe.

"DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Blue yelled, jumping before his sensitive lover and shielding him from the gaze. "HE IS PERFECT AND DON’T YOU DARE SAY OTHERWISE!"

"Blue, don’t." Red said quickly, grabbing his wrist. It was only then that Blue realized how badly his arm was shaking with rage. He’d never wanted to hurt his own father so badly. To have him look at Red like that, to say something that even implied that he was better then Red in anyway-! “It’s fine.”

"It’s not fine." Blue snarled under his breath.

Their father drew his sword and they both tensed. “I’m giving you one last warning to surrender before I take you down by force. If I have to kill you, then so be it.”

"Red, watch my back. If anyone interferes-"

"This is my fight as well." Red argued.

Blue smiled at his insistence. “Just wait for me. Please”

Red hesitated, before he stepped towards the edge of the circle, giving a quick look over the guards, telling them silently not to even bother attacking.

Blue chuckled as he stepped forward and swung his sword. “So you are underestimating me, Father.”

"You don’t have the right to call me that anymore." He replied. "No son of mine would be so dishonorable. This goes for both of you."

Blue attacked first. He brought his sword down at his father’s head, but was unsurprised by the man’s strong defense. He blocked the blow like it was nothing, but Blue could see the surprise in his eyes. The fight would be his. He knew his skill out matched his fathers.

But it would be hard.

His sword clanged as they exchanged blows again. That time his father attacked. He deflected with as much calm as he muster, and blocked with equal calm. The men looked on with surprising stillness. They were both excited to see the battle unfolding and frightened of the red hero that watched vigilantly for any who might interfere. The two men clashed with skill and might that the knights quickly began to loose confidence that a victory to their side was assured.

Before long more guards had gathered during the battle. They were surrounded and out numbered, but still none stepped forward. Blue wondered if his father didn’t order a charge because he believed he could win or because he didn’t want to risk the number that would die if they did. Blue was thankful either way, as he would hate taking the lives of his once allies.

Father and son backed off, both breathing pretty hard. Blue could see the older man weakening, which was encouraging. However he could feel his own energy wavering. The sun felt hotter then ever and there was a sharp ringing in his ear as the blood rushed though his head, keeping him active.

They rushed each other again; Blue swiped at his legs, and the man blacked, bringing his sword down at his neck. Blue brought his sword up in time to knock it away and kicked him. The fight was violent and neither played by the rules. Winning was the only object. The blow affected his father, but didn’t hinder him.

He feigned a wide swipe, managing to change the course of his sword and lung at him again. Blue could almost feel the tip of the sword as he jumped back, just short of being skewered. He beat the sword to make room and charged. They traded blow after blow till Blue drew back. Upon seeing his father retreat as well, his guard dropped ever so slightly.

His father saw the opportunity and attacked, aiming for Blue’s sword arm. The younger knight tried to flee the attack, but was too slow. The tremendous blow ripped the sword from his hand and it clattered to the ground a few feet away. He heard a gasp, but wasn’t sure if it came from his mouth or Red’s behind him. Probably both.

He made one lunging step towards it, before a blade cut him off and he was driven away from it. A pleased look came to his fathers face as he thought he was the winner, but Blue attempted to dive around his other side.

The sword came done inches from his fingers as he retracted his hand. He tried to pull back at an impossible angle and lost his balance. He hit the ground and rolled to the side. He knew he was taking too long. And he was too close-!

The sharp clang of metal on metal shattered the air as Blue finished his roll and found Red standing over him, sword locked with their fathers. The smaller male had jumped over him the second he realized Blue wouldn’t be able to block that last attack.

"Red…" He said.

Red huffed, then smirked. “I told you; this is my fight too.”

Their father glared. The guards continued to stand around and watch. They blocked the way, but wouldn’t risk tangling with Blue even if he was unarmed. For once he was thankful only the Knights of Hyrule were handpicked (4). With Red holding off their father, Blue managed to get to his sword. The guard closest made a move to pick it up, but a sharp look from Blue had him jumping back.

He and Red exchanged looks and Blue knew he was out. He’d lost the fight and it was Red’s turn.

Noticing the distraction, their father forced his way through the struggle, but Red avoided the next attack with ease. His small build enabled him to be faster on his feet then the others were. When it came to a skillful defense there were few who could match the red hero.

"How dishonorable of you," Their father said as Blue took up the blade and turned to play guard instead. "To interrupt a one-on-one fight."

"I’m not worried about my honor when my own father moves to kill my brother, my lover, and yourson.” He looked at his sword as he positions it to attack. “You aren’t holding back at all, are you?”

His father didn’t answer and he didn’t need to. Red had felt the intent behind the blow when their blades met. Their father jumped forward his sword coming fast.

Red blocked the attack, flipping the sword tip over and grabbed the others sword with his own. The man grunted as the weapon was wrenched from his hand and clattered to the ground. He reached for it, but Red kicked it at the guards, who nearly killed each one another pushing and showing to get out of the way. In any other situation, Blue would have cheered over how fast and impressively Red had finished it.

The knight looked back with a glare. He’d been too impatient and provided Red with just the opening he needed. “Do not think you’ll get away just because you won.”

Red looked sad. “I don’t…” He said honestly. The battle had little to do with their freedom. In fact, it had little to do with them at all. “But I’ll do anything to keep him from getting hurt. I would have thought… you might understand that. I love him.”

Blue felt his heart pound. “Red…”

Darkness swirled around them again. Red looked surprised and ran back to Blue. Their father started shouting at them again, but Blue just pulled Red into his arms, congratulating him on winning as they were swallowed up.

…

Blue woke up startled, but of his own will. He was half-laying against a tree, with Red against his chest. Everything came back to him quickly, and he smiled, shifting so he was sitting up, but Red was still comfortable.

"Hey, you woke up on your own." Shadow said from a few feet away.

Blue looked at him quickly and scowled. “You-… Why did you wait so long to get us out of there?” He didn’t yell, he didn’t want to wake Red.

"I wanted to see the outcome." Shadow admitted. "We still have time before Vio gets here, so I wanted to see how well you would do on your own. You were both right there. The only time I was worried was when you tripped, and anyone could tell by the way Red lunged forward that he was going to make it."

Blue wanted to argue, but honestly what could he say? Shadow was always taking advantage of them like that, for his own amusement. He touched the side of Red’s face with the back of his fingers. “Vio is coming here…?”

Shadow glared. “Don’t tell me you still don’t trust him?”

Blue glared back. “You still haven’t explained anything.”

Shadow sighed. “Idiot. You’ll never know how worried he’s been ever since you told him.” He plucked a blade of grass and played with it between his fingers. “And when he found out about Red-! He almost wore a path in the floor from pacing! He planned everything out for you. Everything that just- well, not the whole ‘the traitor here is you’ part. That was improvise, because who could have guessed that the situation was going to be set up so perfectly for you to think that he had anything to do with them finding out?”

Blue was silent. “But all of the rest of it: we’ve had planned. He knew you were going to do something stupid, that I was going to have to rescue you. One of the plans, if it came to that was for him to stand across from me and challenge me as ‘the Hero’.”

Shadow stopped for a moment, then his voice became softer. “He really does care… he’s terrified. That day you confessed… when you left, he fell to his knees and I thought he was going to cry. ‘What should we do?’ He asked me, so scared. ‘He’s an idiot, he wont change! They’ll catch him!’.” Shadow chuckled. “He doesn’t think you’re disgusting, Blue. And he knew you weren’t going to change either. He told you that stuff to delay you’re confession to Red.”

Blue looked startled. “Ah-a-are you kidding me!”

Shadow scoffed. “Of course not. The entire thing was an act, idiot. I only spoke up, because he was being too hard. He was angry and scared, but he didn’t come to hate you.” He smiled.

"So…" Blue realized confused. "That whole argument… was planned as well?"

Shadow made a face. “Tch- No. He can’t plan for everything. You guys turning gay, that was a shock. The argument was… really… in a ‘we’ve already had this conversation and know the others point of view, but lets make sure it sounds convincing kind of way’.”

Blue looked at him. “…Why?”

Shadow sighed, looking up at the sky. He waited a moment, then sighed again harder. “Despite how much you owe me for saving your asses, I actually own you a lot more. SO I’m going to tell you a secret. If you promise not to tell anyone.”

"I wont." Blue agreed immediately.

Shadow glared. “I mean it. You can’t even tell Red. I’m already going to be in a lot of trouble for telling you.”

Blue nodded. “I wont.”

Shadow sighed again. “Blue…” He began, picking through the numerous ways he’d thought of telling someone to pick out the way that seemed most dramatic. “Don’t you think Vio and I are a little… close?”

Blue continued to stare at him, expecting the question to be rhetorical. When Shadow looked at him, he shrugged. “Not really. You know everything about each other, but I only see you together occasionally anymore.”

Shadow nodded satisfied. “Well, good to know it’s working at least. But you are an idiot, so-“

"How many times are you going to call me that today?"

"-I guess you aren’t the best example. It’s much easier to get caught if you stay together as much as you and Red do. It’s a wonder people weren’t suspecting something before this whole situation. Vio and I, well we didn’t want to raise any suspicions so we tried to be more subtle when we were together."

Blue shook his head. “Wait, you guys were afraid people would think that you two were like me and Red?” Shadow nodded. “Why?”

"Because we are."

Blue jumped. He felt Red’s warmth against his body and a slight breeze in the air, but his ears suddenly seemed empty. “You are… what?”

"Like you and Red." Shadow hinted, holding back a grin at Blues reaction. "Vio and I are, for almost three years now, lovers."

Blue let out a rather un-manly squeak of disbelief. “Bu- Y- Wh- ah-!”

Shadow burst out laughing, becoming louder and more joyous until he finally threw back his head and yelled: “I LOVE HIM! I’m in love with him! I’ve ALWAYS loved him! Since the moment we met and he gave me that high-and-mighty-little 'I'm so much better then you' stare!” His head came back and Blue was surprised by how happy he looked. His dark eyes sparkled with emotion. “I’ve wanted to yell that at someone for so long.”

Blue couldn’t believe it. Not only was he and Red like that, but Vio and Shadow too? They loved each other? They were together? They kissed and did that other stuff Blue did with Red? His cheeks grew hot as his imagination ran away with him and he had to push that thought out of his mind.

Shadow had started talking about all the things he loved about Vio. The way he would hold his glass, or turn a page, the way his eyebrow arched just perfectly, when he gave that ‘you know you’re an idiot’ look, but Blue interrupted in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why did you tell me? How did you hide it this long? Why is Vio angry and scared if he’s like this too!"

Shadow’s expression fell. After a moment, he plucked at another blade of grass almost pouting. That’s all Vio as well. I’m so glad you told him about you. He’s been waiting for some kind of… sign or something. Three years. Three years of being together and he still flinches when I touch him. He thinks we’re sick. He thinks we have some kind of disease. He studies it, you know? Makes potions and drinks them. He thinks we spread it to you, and that there’s a cure, that it can be fixed and he wants to change. I don’t like it. I don’t want him to stop loving me. I don’t care about these light world taboos. I couldn’t bare it if he looked at someone else, but he insists. I would steal him away in a heartbeat, but he doesn’t want to leave!”

Shadow looked angry and lost. Blue couldn’t compare to three years, but he did understand what Shadow was saying. “So he works so hard to build a wall that no one can see through. He takes so many precautions: always say the right thing, don’t look at each other long, never touch, measure how often we’re seen together. The stress it puts on him mentally-! Some times it makes him sick. He’s good at hiding it, but…” He gritted his teeth. “He cant even lay in bed with me! No matter how many times I promise that no one is around, or that I’ve sealed the room in darkness! He twitches and shakes fearfully even after he falls asleep.”

Blue swore he would never think ill of Vio again.

"I want to take him away! I don’t care where; just far enough that he can forget about these thoughts he fills his mind with, somewhere people cant hurt him. Somewhere we would be safe and free. I can barely stand it some times. I love him and I want to make him happy."

Blue was surprised that Shadow shared it all with him so readily. He thought of how happy Shadow had been when he’d said he loved him and realized hat Shadow had to tell him everything. He wasn’t exactly the concurring hero in the Dark World and who did he have to talk to there? Vio? Not about Vio. Even Blue knew having all of that bottled up inside was bad for you.

He looked down. “So… what is your plan? You and Vio always have a plan.

He saw Shadow twitch. “Haha-” Came a dry laugh. “Oh, the same as yours had been. Mostly. Marry a women so that no one would get suspicious.”

Blue looked at him shocked. “You can’t be serious? Not if you love each other! How could either of you stand it?”

Shadow took a breath. “We couldn’t. He can’t even react to women. So any farce down that road, would end by the wedding night. But I love Vio. More then anything. And I want to be with him forever…” He looked off. “Even enough to disguise myself as a women, and parade around like a puppet.” Blue gasped as Shadow suddenly changed right before his eyes into a young women! With raven hair that reached his waist. “I wont share him, with anyone.”

Blue gapped. Shadow was the girl Vio had been dancing with at the party! The person he was courting seriously. “But… How…? That doesn’t make sense! I sawyou while they-you- were dancing-!”

Shadow rolled his eyes and changed back to himself with a shudder. “I learned I can change into more then just you four about a year ago, and you already know I can close myself as I wish with ease.” Blue continued to look shocked as the pieces were put together for him. “Vio and I talked about it and a few months ago a young girl and her ‘over-protective’ father moved into a house on the edge of town. They are rather anti-social, but the young women sometimes goers to court and flirts with the violet hero.” He smiled slightly. “I’ll admit, that being able to do that publicly is fun. Vio’s recently gotten into too. In a few weeks her father is going to announce they’re moving far away, and Vio is going to propose to keep her here. As far as everyone will be aware, Vio will marry a normal girl that likes to spend a lot of time inside.”

Blue blinked. Shadow and Vio… were going to get married! Shadow was planning to spend the rest of his life disguised as a woman? How powerful had Shadow gotten? What if Vio found a cure after they got married? Could they really keep that up?

"That’s… awe-inspiring. Blue admitted, then grinned broadly. "Congratulations!"

Shadow laughed. “The idea of marrying vio! I asked him over the winter and almost died when he told me ‘no’. I worked so hard to change his answer and now its less then a month away. And I can’t tell anyone! But I hate my disguise -I’m not a women!- and he does too, but for the sake of being together…”

Blue nodded, understanding… if changing into a women allowed him to remain by Reds side… he understood completely. “I have to tell Red.”

Shadow looked at him startled. “What! Vio’s already going to kill me when he finds out I told you! You promised!”

He shook is head. “There’s no way I can keep that one. Red is more insecure then me. You just gave me the best reassurance and I wont keep it from him. I wont leave him thinking it’s just us.” Shadow looked flabbergasted.

"What’s us?" Red muttered sleepy, snuggling closer to Blue.

Blue’s face flushed immediately as less-then-innocent thoughts crossed his mind. “I-I-I- G-Get up.”

Red sat up. “Blue?”

….

Three heads turned as Vio entered the clearing he and Shadow had picked out to meet in. He froze as his eyes locked with Blue’s, and he quickly looked at Shadow, silently asking if he’d explained the plan. He had no idea of Shadows plan to reveal everything. The answer was obvious when Blue suddenly walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Vio. For everything." He muttered.

Vio felt sadness rise up again. They were leaving. Their brothers were leaving forever. “I haven’t’ done anything, idiot.”

Blue pulled back and smiled at him.

"But I’m going to!" Green yelled, bursting from the bushes and tackling Blue to the ground.

Blue looked shocked, which Vio thought was odd. There had always been a chance Green would accept them and there had always been a chance Green would not accept them.

"You stupid-!" Green shouted straddling the taller male. "-Reckless-!" Blue caught his wrist as Green tried to punch him. "-Irresponsible, shameless, IDIOT!"

Blue looked up at him, blinking at his hurt expression. “What are you-?”

"How dare you two do this! Everyone is after you now!" He struggled a little before finally giving up. "You idiots… How could you get yourself into this kind of trouble…?" He covered his eyes with his hand and sniffed.

Obviously Green’s only care had been that they were going to leave him.

"Green…"

Shadow grabbed the leader by the arm and helped him stand up. Red walked over. “Sorry Green.”

The leader looked at him then hugged him tight. “Red I- There’s nothing we can do about this… we cant protect you from this…” Vio rubbed his shoulder, knowing he was feeling as useless as they all were.

Blue scowled. “Yeah sure. He gets a hug and I get knocked to the ground. Way to pick favorites.”

Green glared. “Ill give you a hug when I’m not 100% sure this is your fault! Why did you have to do something like this? I don’t want you guys to leave.”

There was a moment of silence. There was a noise in the not-so-distance, and Vio realized that he’d taken too long to reach them. Their goodbye would have to be cut short. “It’s time to go.”

They all looked at him and Green choked out a little ‘not yet!’

Vio walked forward and placed a heavy bag of rupees in Blue’s hand and handed each of them a change of clothes. “I emptied your savings. Don’t ask how, no one knows it missing yet. You’ll be plenty well off where ever you go.” He nodded at his lover who smiled. “Shadow will take you as far as he can and drop you in a distant town. Buy some horses and keep moving.” He handed Red a bag, filled with a few traveling necessities and a small handful of items that the two treasured. He’d stopped by their rooms and picked them up when he went to the castle.

The three of them looked at their supplies all set for a journey before Blue and Red looked back at him with thankful-loving expressions. “Vio…-!”

The purple Link flushed slightly, looking bothered. “Just remember, I didn’t have to help you, so don’t you dare get caught again!” He flushed brighter when Blue and Red embraced him tightly.

Green started crying, so Blue and Red hugged him again too.

"You’d better go." Shadow said. "They’ll be using all sorts of means to track you. The faster you get away, the safer you’ll be." Reluctantly, they moved to his side.

"Wait, Red-" Vio said, holding out a matching sword to Blue’s. Red’s expression turned to hurt immediately. "Trade. You know that you cant take it with you."

"But it’s-…" He looked at Blue, then slowly removed the Four Sword and passed it to Vio, taking the other sword. It seemed to be the finial straw, because his eyes watered. He’d been trying so hart not to get emotional, but parting with the last connection he would have to them, the only reason any of them were even there

Blue grabbed him and pulled him close. “We’ll be fine. I promise.”

Red sniffled and looked up at him. “…ok Blue…”

"Ready?" Shadow asked, feeling happy since he would get plenty of time for his own goodbye.

Blue looked at him. “I thought Vio said you couldn’t get very far with passengers.”

Shadow snorted. “He lied.”

Darkness encircled the three of them and they were gone.

Vio and Green stood there for a long time until they could hear the search party almost on top of them and knew they would have to join in the fruitless search, to avoid raising suspicion.

"I can’t believe that they’re gone." Green muttered.

Vio patted his shoulder. “You say that like it’s the end of the world Green. They’ll be fine. Idiots can’t die.”

Green glared slightly. “Do you even believe that?” As they turned and moved towords the coming troops.

Vio inhaled looking up at the sky. “No.”

"But he promised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Somehow Shadow can move them through the dark world for this story.
> 
> (2) Cameo appearance from the only named knight in the 4swords manga! What’s HE doing here?
> 
> (3) Inside joke. Completely unrelated one-shot that could not happen in this world.
> 
> (4) As proven game after game, Hyrule knights are great! Hyrule guards… suck.


	6. Epilog

Vio inclined his head graciously from his place kneeling before the throne. “You’re to flattering you majesty. If you praise me too much Sir, my head will swell.”

Queen Zelda giggled as her husband flushed. He took a moment to look around the court before quickly sitting back down, embarrassed. “Yes, ah, excuse my excitement.” He muttered, coughing to the side. 

Vio restrained a smile. He had done well on the mission, so it was expected of the new King to be excited about his first successful arrangement. 

When Zelda’s father passed away a few years before, the Princess had decided to rule alone for a time, leading to the most successful economic period in known history. She had fallen in love late with and easy-going young man who practically worshipped her. And although they still weren’t so sure of his skills as a leader, he hung on Zelda’s every word. He and Green had approved. 

"We thank you again, Hero Vio of the Four Sword." The Queen smiled. Her stomach spotted a rather impressive bump, which she embraced whole-heartedly, wearing dresses and wraps that showed it off well. 

"However, we will not keep you. I’m sure you wish to get home to rest." 

"Thank you, your majesty." Vio said, with a final bow of his head, before standing up and exiting the room. 

The second he had he sighed wearily and rubbed his neck. Although still a knight by trade, Vio rarely ventured on missions anymore and had little desire too. He was still a top swordsman, whom few could beat but, and he hated to admit it, he had become a little spoiled. Shadow left him wanting for nothing and spending a whole day away devouring books had become a rather bad habit.

He ran his hand again the wall, the light of the hall cast so he touched his fingers to Shadows. It was bad, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind being spoiled by his ever-secret lover. 

Their relationship would remain in the dark. Although the death penalty had been revoked rather quickly upon Zelda claiming the throne, there was little she could do about the public’s opinion. It remained popularly viewed as a disease or possession. Shadow however insisted there was hope. The matter had become quite controversial with the revoking, especially among the younger generation. It amazed him to hear of it spoken openly and see the growing support for the idea that it might be natural.

He was doing his part, by slowly moving the idea into the eyes of the rather clue-less King. 

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" He asked, as they left the castle. Shadow made a big show with his arms to indicate how very hungry he was. Vio laughed, stopping at the market to buy plenty of food for the week. 

After what had happened to their brothers, he and Shadow had bought a house on the edge of town away from the castle. The area was less populated, but it had always been far too much room for the two of them; it even had a little yard. But Shadow had insisted on it. The privacy the neighborhood supplied was worth the extra taxes, he said, and after so many years it had become home, the safest place for them to be together. 

"We’ll have the fish tonight, I think." He said, rounding the corner of their street. He didn’t notice the way Shadow seemed to be bouncing slightly, like he knew a secret. 

There home was two stories and surrounded by a iron fence. If the neighbors thought it strange that the heroes kept the curtains always drawn, they didn’t mention it. It was on there, on their front steps, that Vio found a stranger waiting.

He sighed annoyed. It was not the first time a traveler or beggar had come to them, looking for a place to crash for the evening. It had become a bit of a problem the city was just beginning to look into. The man was dirty and wore, sleeping under a straw hat, right in front of his door. A farmer by the look of him.

Vio coughed rather loudly, hoping to wake him. “Excuse me, Sir. Is there something I can help you with or should I call a guard?” 

"Hm?" the man said with a chuckle, apparently not as asleep as Vio had thought. "Actually, I’d much rather you didn’t. See, I’m looking for an old friend." He looked up, a familiar face coming into view. "I was told he lives around here somewhere. Any chance you know him?"

Vio almost dropped the cloth sack he was holding in surprise. “You-!” He stopped a wide grin coming to his face. “Well, of course, Sir. You must come inside.” He raced up the steps to get the door unlocked.

Once it had been closed behind them, Vio found himself caught in a strong embrace. 

"It’s so good to see you, Vio."

The bookworm smiled gently and returned the hug as well he could. “It’s good to see you as well, Red.” The smaller male beamed when he pulled back. Vio couldn’t believe how much older he was, how mature he looked. It had been so long!

"Is Blue here as well?" He asked quickly, hurrying to the kitchen to put down the bag. "Shadow," He muttered, "Go invite Green and Erune to dinner. Oh. And I’m going to kill you for letting him surprise me like this."

The shadow jumped with an exaggerated show of fright before disappearing with a snicker. 

"Of course." Red said, taking a seat on a stool. He was still dirty from the trip and didn’t want to sit on the couch. "He’s at the bath house with the kids. You remember how he is."

Vio looked at him surprised. “Kids?” He repeated. “You two have children?”

Red nodded. “Yes.” He leaned back and let out a sigh, rolling his shoulders. Vio wondered how far they had traveled to return. “Well, technically Shu is adopted, but it doesn’t feel that way. We have a daughter as well.”

Vio looked him over. It was regrettable, but they hadn’t been unable to keep in touch past the first year apart. Red and Blue had moved to fast and the chances of getting caught had been to high. Red was a man with, it sounded like, a long time partner and children. Everything from his face to the way he held himself had changed. But he was still the Red he’d known and he looked so happy. 

Red offered to help when he started laying out ingredients, but Vio declined. “I can’t wait to meet them.” He said. “Yours or Blues?”

"Oh, we don’t know." He said casually. "We thought it would be better that way. She acts like both of us too. We can’t figure it out at all." 

Vio made a face. “Well, I bet that was an experience.”

"Blue had a harder time then I did." Red laughed. Vio smiled. It was so good to see him again and hear him laugh.

"How did you two manage that anyway?"

Red smiled brightly. “Fate.”

Vio scoffed amused. Well, he’d changed physically.

Reds smile softened to something more sentimental. “Fate. I think everything was fated for us. We’d had plenty of challenges and struggles, but now we have our strong, clever son, Shu and a beautiful, fearless baby girl… named Violet.”

Vio froze, “Vi-” He completely stopped what he was doing. “Violet?”

Red nodded quickly, excited. “We named her after you.”

The normally cool, collected hero felt is cheeks flush immediately at that. “I-I’m… honored.” They had named their daughter after him? He walked around the counter and sat down on the stool next to him. He was shocked. “I don’t…”

"It was Blue’s idea." Red told him in an almost teasing tone. "He said something about it being "fitting and ironic’. I’m sure he was thinking about everything you did for us so we could escape, but he’ll never admit it." 

Vio nodded slowly, believing that.

"And how about you?" He smiled with a wink. "How’s your ‘wife’?"

Vio looked at him before remembering that Shadow had told Blue about their plan before they had left. Of course after that long he would have told Red too, even with his promise to Shadow. Just like Shadow had told him about telling Blue. Secrets were hard to keep between lovers.

"Gone." He answered, the same as he always did. "She passed away a few years ago. Sickness."

He watched the look of horror crossed Red’s face for an instant and hurried on while it changed to confusion. “I think if I’d made Shadow continue the guise any longer he’d have tried to burn Hyrule to the ground… again.” 

Red sighed. “Jeez, for a second I thought something had actually happened. Shadow hasn’t contacted us since your last letter, either.”

Vio smirked. He went on the explain how Shadow had unhappily tolerated playing the socially-shy housewife for a few years, before they’d come up with a surprising simple plan to ‘kill her off’. No one even bothered him anymore after his public declaration that he could ‘never love another women!’ Shadow had made up some story about being married to Erune’s shadow who was of course trapped in the Dark World, and the two of them had been left completely alone. 

"And you Red? What have you and Blue been doing all this time?" 

Red stood up after looking at the clock on the wall and went to look out the window. Whatever he saw out there made him smile, and Vio was more then willing to bet that Blue and the children were coming up the road. He felt excited. He couldn’t wait to see Blue as well. He had missed them both so much. And to see their children. There were so many things to say, so many questions to ask. Did they know that they could stay? Were they planning too? Where were they going to live? They could stay with him and Shadow for a while; they had room. Were they going to become knights again, had they seen the princess, did they know she was married? Were they going to be open about their relationship now that it was legal? He had so many questions, he didn’t feel he could sit still though the answers. He just watched as Red turned to him, and he caught a glimpse of a man down the road in blue. 

"Us?" Red asked with a laugh. "We’ve been getting along pretty well. We’ve got so much to tell you, but let’s waiting until Blue gets here." He smiled. "Let’s just say: Now, everything is perfect."


	7. Bonus Chapter

“So are you two really ok?” Green asked, blocking one of Blue’s attacks.

The two of them were sparring, something they did daily. It was necessary for swordsmen to keep in practice and try to improve. Which could be difficult when there were so few people who reached their level of skill. So when Green had challenged him Blue had feigned his usual eagerness and agreed.

The prospect of a good fight just wasn’t as appealing as spending more time with his new lover.

Normally it would be at least a little fun, but Green seemed to enjoy sucking the enjoyment out of it by asking the same things he’d been asking for the past couple of days.

“And you’re really not into the princess?”

Blue scowled. “How many times must I be forced to answer this!? For the last time: No! Why the hell do you keep bringing it up?”

He lunged to the left and tried to strike Green’s opened side, but the other saw through the attack and was out of the way before Blue was in position. Anyone could tell that Blue’s heart wasn’t really into the battle, but neither of the young men called it off. It wasn’t like they could just skip practice because he wasn’t in the mood.

Green balanced his sword teasingly, trying to get Blue worked up. It didn’t work since Blue couldn’t have cared less if Green was mocking him. He simply glanced over at Red, who was sitting on the grass right on the edge of the worn out practice field. When their eyes locked, the smaller smiled and gave him lazy wave. He knew he shouldn’t, but Blue found the relaxed action incredibly sexy.

His distraction nearly led to a lost arm since he almost didn’t notice Green charge in. Their swords clashed together and Blue braced himself to hold off the leader, fighting to push the other back instead.

“Because I want an answer. Why won’t you tell me what in the world you two were fighting about?” Green asked this between clenched teeth. The two were pretty evenly matched, but Green had the advantage that day. Blue was just too distracted. Especially since Green wouldn’t just drop the subject.

“We weren’t fighting.” Blue replied stressed. “I was just being stupid and taking it out on him; that’s all.”

Green’s eyes widened at the unexpected answer and he lost the power struggle, getting knocked back. Blue continued with the attack and Green was at a disadvantage for a while.

“I’m surprised you just said that.” Green teased when he finally backed out of range and Blue hesitated to follow. “You just admitted to…” He threw up his free hand. “Iknew it. You guys are hiding something!”

Blue ignored the bait, which only made Green laugh. Blue swung the sword and Green blocked it a little more easily.

“So are you two joined at the hip again today?” He asked continuing the conversation. “I think that it’s a good thing you two took some time apart. If you guys stay together all the time, it’s only normal for you to get sick of each other. Next time, just tell him you need some space.”

Blue flushed. That might have been a better method of avoiding Red’s pheromones in the first place: just telling him that he needed time. But he hadn’t even been able to face Red, much less actually tell him to back off.

Instead of saying that however, he forced a grin. “Do you really think that would work?”

Green laughed heartily. “Well, I suppose you could ask Zelda to give you something to do and blame that!”

“Now, there’s an idea.” Blue acknowledged.

“You guys are jerks!” Red called from the side, being close enough to hear them both just fine and making them grin.

“I know~!” Green called back amused.

Red grabbed his sword and stood up, making his way over to them. Blue felt his heart speed up with each step that brought them closer. He couldn’t help it. Some part of him was bothered by how embarrassingly he responded to Red, but another part of him was so in love he didn’t give a shit how embarrassing his thoughts were! He wanted to proclaim that love from the top of mountaintops and ocean sides like those annoying love-struck leads in those sappy plays Zelda frequented! He wanted to buy him fucking flowers and rent a coach for an evening ride through the town, and just thestupidest fucking shit he could think of!

And then there were the more dangerous thoughts of more… intimate actions with the boy. What they would do in that coach, or how the boy would thank him for the flowers… both thoughts involving purely inappropriate uses of their bodies.

Red approached them both, but his eyes stayed locked on Blue’s.

“Can I spar with you now?” The smaller asked, swinging his sword as though he was testing its weight.

Blue felt a flush crawl up his neck. His thoughts flooded with the familiar images of Red, sweating and passionate, clashing against him, shifting slowly through the numerous outcomes his dreams had provided him with. Combined with the filthy thoughts he’d been pushing down all day, he was just praying he could get out of there before his body betrayed him. He was pretty sure he’d be lucky to walk properly and nothing short of blessed to manage a spar with him. He closed his eyes, breaking contact with the flaming ones of his young lover and drudged up every gory, horrific memory he had packed away, using them to stop the swelling.

“Actually,” He said quickly. “My stomach is starting to hurt. I think I ate to much; why don’t you spar with Green instead?” He was embarrassed to have to turn down a fight, but knew he would be mortified if he didn’t calm down before something started to show.

Red looked disappointed, but Green smiled. “Cool, we haven’t sparred in a while.” He said. Red forced a smile, but his eyes watched Blue as he removed himself from the field. “Ready?”

Red raised his weapon, a small but confident smirk coming to his mouth. “Are you, brother-mine?” He replied.

Blue plopped down in the grass where Red had been sitting as the two crossed blades. Metallic rings filled the air. At first Blue decided that looking at them would have the same result as sparring himself, but within seconds he found himself unable to ignore the conflict. He wanted to watch Red get all worked up. He wondered if it was normal for men his age to react so strongly around the person he loved. Or if it was due to whatever-it-was that made him attracted to Red in the first place. Surely it was too strong to be natural…

Try though he did to stop, Blue found himself following the battle religiously. Green held his own well, but there was something tenacious about Red that day. He was unusually aggressive, breaking from his regular defensive technique to drive into Green with vigor. Blue found himself deeply regretted turning down the challenge. Red was on fire and Blue was sure (if he managed to keep his body from reacting) that the fight would be amazing.

It wasn’t long before Red had disarmed Green and claimed his victory. Surprised, Green challenged him again, with the exact same result. Pleased with himself, Red flashed his beautiful smile over at the bystander. Both he and Blue were to busy looking at each other, that they completely missed the smirk that passed over their friends face.

Green, to all other knights and under the eyes of those who typically watched his public matches, was the embodiment of honor. To his enemies and the closest of his friends when no one else was around: he was known to utilize more… underhanded methods. Realizing Red’s clear upper hand, he switched his tactics.

He challenged Red again. The first chance he got, Green kicked up a wall of dirt and tucked his foot behind Red’s ankle, pulling his leg out from under him.

Red let out a sharp gasp as he landed hard on his knee. Blue tensed, seeing the turn immediately. His protective instincts flared fervently, regardless of the knowledge that Green would never seriously hurt any of them. He almost charged in to stop the fight. The only thing that really stopped him was that, logically speaking, he had no reason to step in. Red could handle himself, he wasn’t really in trouble and Blue had never stopped a fight between them before. Instead he had to settle for ripping the grass out of the dirt beside him.

The attack came fast and Red knocked it aside, throwing himself back onto his feet. However the damage was done: he was startled and off balance. Green took advantage of his instability and charged him. Red parried what he could and avoided the rest. When he started to gain control again, Green aimed a sidekick at his stomach and Red, having been looking for it, jumped back alarmed. However that was also the reaction Green was expecting.

His sword smacked into Red’s, effortlessly knocking it out of his hand. Red’s right hand shot out immediately to catch it, but Green was faster. He grabbed Red’s arm and kept him from moving, pressing the flat of his blade against his neck. Blue found himself on his feet and halfway across the field without realizing what he was doing.

“I win~!” Green declared with a smile.

Red flushed. “No fair! You cheated!”

“I didn’t cheat.” Came the smug denial as Green held onto his captive, like he thought that would somehow prove his point. “I won this round.”

“Blue! Green cheated!”

“Did not!”

Blue finished making his way over and quickly forced Greens sword down, careful not to cut himself in the process. “That’s only because of how hard you were kicking his ass, Red. Consider it a complement.” Red beamed, neither seeming to notice how quickly Blue unlatched Green’s hand from his arm, trying to retain an unfazed appearance.

“That’s true. I was doing pretty well. Green knew he didn’t have a chance.”

“I did so have a chance!” Green exclaimed, putting his sword away. “I just thought I would made the match more interesting.”

“By cheating.”

“It wasn’t cheating!”

Blue narrowed his eyes, something about the conversation rubbing him the wrong way. Friendly banter after combat was normal between them and it had never bothered him before, but then again, he’d never noticed how close Red and Green were. Was that normal? Shouldn’t one of them have backed away from the other by then? Weren’t they too close? He felt his usual anger boiling up inside and grabbed Red’s tunic, yanking him back.

Red looked up at him confused for a moment, before the fire came back to his eyes. “Blue. Can we spar now?”

Blue shivered, his stomach quivering with excitement. He wanted to push the boy down right there and kiss him till they couldn’t breath. Make sure the leader knew exactly who Red belonged too. Of course, Green was also the reason he couldn’t do that.

“I’m really not feeling good enough for that.” He said, hoping Red could understand his tone.

Red’s expression didn’t falter. “Tomorrow then?”

Blue bit the inside of his cheek, doubting it would be any easier the next day. “Sure. Tomorrow. For now, how about we take a walk?”

Blue grabbed his shoulder and steered him in a random direction away from their leader, who immediately realized he was being abandoned and let out an annoyed: “Hey!”

“Later Green! We’re going this way!” He pointed in the direction he’d chosen, before picking up his speed and pushing Red along a little faster.

He didn’t slow down until they were long out of sight and he was sure Green wasn’t following them. Red hadn’t said anything, but he had the biggest smile on his face and it only made Blue blush and scowl when he let go. They kept walking in that random direction for a while before Red chirped in with:

“Were you jealous?”

Blue’s blushed darkened and he reacted defensively to his own embarrassment. “The hell I was!” He yelled, refusing to look at him and developing the telltale stomp of a temper tantrum in his steps.

“Oh…” Red said with a disappointed sigh. “I see. I’m always getting jealous… When people talk to you, or spar with you, or seem to hold your attention for any amount of time.” Blue’s neck turned hot, freezing in place with Red walking on ahead of him. “I keep wishing I could keep you to myself and never have to share.” He stopped before the opening of a hedge wall. It was the maze Zelda had ordered grown a few years back. He considered it for a moment, before stepping inside.

Knowing full well he could lose the other there in a heartbeat, Blue raced around the corner, nearly colliding with Red who’d paused to decide which path to take. The boy smiled back at him a far too knowingly, before heading to the left. Blue, scowling at the fool he was making out of himself, followed dutifully.

“I want that too.” He grumbled, hoping and not hoping that Red could actually hear him. “To keep you to myself.”

He kept his head turned towards the ground, but his eyes lingered on the red clad back in front of him, making sure there was no way Red could disappear in that maze. The maze was pretty well known for its size. It was quite possible to get seriously lost within it and wood maps eventually had to be placed throughout for those who either got lost, or were to lazy to figure it out for themselves. Blue wondered if Red remembered how to get through it.

“I’m glad.” Red answered. “After the other night, I would be disappointed to hear anything else.”

Blue bit his lip at the mention of that blissful night. Although they’d been together, ‘joined at the hip’ like Green had said, they hadn’t gotten much alone time together. They were both still worried about being caught, but that wasn’t enough to stop the way he longed for the boy. His mind fill with images and sounds of Red beneath him begging for more, the wonderful heat between their bodies… Was it his imagination, or were Red’s hips swinging a little more then they needed to? He swallowed, unable to tare his eyes away from the rhythmic motion.

Red glanced back and caught him red-handed, but only looked forward, swinging more. Blue was sure his face was going to be a permanent red. Why was he so turned on by Red? It couldn’t possibly be normal to get that aroused over one person!

“Would you stop that!” he snapped, embarrassed.

“Why don’t you stop looking?” Red teased.

“I’m not!” He looked away, even though Red couldn’t see it. “Where the hell are we going anyway?” How had Red ended up leading him? Not that he’d had a destination in mind, and he was happy to go wherever Red wanted, but hadn’t it been his idea to go for a walk?

Red slowed down, until Blue was next to him and grabbed his sleeve, picking up speed so that he was pulling Blue along faster. “Where does it look like?” He asked.

“The center of the maze?” He grumbled.

Red pulled faster a slight flush appearing on his cheeks. “Well… knowing that you got jealous over me, and thinking how likely we are to get noticed returning to our rooms in the middle of the day…” His flushed darkened, but there was a hot hunger in his eyes when he glanced up at Blue. “I was thinking more along the lines of ‘somewhere private’.”

Blue swallowed.

They emerged into one of the little sitting areas in the maze. There were quite a few of them scattered around and they were rather good for a place to be alone. It was a small one, hidden, with a little gazebo tucked away between a bunch of rose bushes that crawled up the side. The scent of those flowers filled the air. It was cozy, but it wasn’t exactly private. Blue wondered at the chances one of the castle occupants were in the maze and would wander in that direction. …decently slim actually…

“Red, are you kidding?” He muttered hesitantly, not really wanting to dissuade the boy. He wanted to ask if it was the safest place, but… fuck-! He didn’t care where they were! Why did it have to be so fucking complicating!

Red turned to him smiling sweetly. Lazily wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck, he leaned up and kissed him. Blue felt his knees go weak as he responded enthusiastically, nibbling at a soft lip. He didn’t even notice as Red pulled him back towards the little enclose, or how much darker it got once they were inside. Red slide his hand along the table as he tried to sit down and Blue ended up with one of his knees on the bench, blinking in confusion as to how they had gotten in there so fast.

He shook his head quickly when Red grabbed him collar and tried to pull him down again. “W-What are we doing?” He asked. “We can’t do this. Not here. Anyone could see.”

Red didn’t let go when he tried to pull away. “Who’s going to find us in here?” He asked quickly. “It’s so rare to bump into other people in the garden.”

Blue sat down hard, closing his eyes, leaning his head back. He wasn’t going to risk it. He wondered where all of Reds caution and fear had gone suddenly.

If Blue had thought about it, he would have realized that Red was still terrified of getting caught. Just as terrified, if not more, then Blue was. But Red was also a man, and like Blue, he was a man who was getting desperate for any intimate contact with the one he loved. Blue had no way of knowing the way Red’s dreams had taken a purely sexual turn the past two days and woken the red hero up early; his body burning hot and frustrated. Finally they were alone and -Goddesses forgive him!- there was no way he could let the chance slip through his fingers!

Blue didn’t have time to start to make his argument against it before he felt Red move and the other was suddenly straddling his lap. Blue opened his eyes and found Red looking down at him, very seriously, which only made Blue shiver. Fingers ran through his hair sensually, gripping the strands just hard enough to keep Blue from moving his head. Then Red kissed his chin lightly, smiling eagerly and slowly kissed down his neck.

Blue painfully swallowed an aroused groan, gripping the bench when Red opened his mouth to lightly suck the side. He was careful not to linger too long or suck too hard, taking only an occasional taste with his moist tongue that made Blue’s eyes blur.

Stubbornly Blue resisted the wonderfully torturous treatment for as long as he could bare, before releasing a deep groan when Red settled onto his lap, atop his perfectly stiff length. He gripped Red’s hip and pulled him close, almost losing his mind at the sparks of pleasure that spread through most of his body. “Red…-!”

When he looked down Red was on him, kissing him fiercely, pressing his whole body down against his. Blue pulled at him, kissing him back passionately, paying specific attention to that lower lip he had grown so fond of. He abused it until it was bruised and red, forgetting completely himself that they weren’t supposed to leave any noticeable marks.

Blue could feel the outline of Red’s body, but still the only thought on his mind was to get more. How soft would the covered skin be? What other sounds could he get the boy to make? How would Red’s hands feel against him if they were to just be freed from those confounded clothes!?

Red blushed and bucked against him, breaking the kiss to tuck his face against Blue’s neck and rock forward embarrassed. Blue’s mind went blank for a moment, before his hands tightly gripped Red’s ass and held him still against him. Red shivered, pressing tight.

“Blue please…” He whispered, the slightest whine in his voice. “Please.”

Blue couldn’t help pushing up against him at that too-adorable plea, earning a moan from both of them. “Red, I… I really want to touch you.” He ran one hand under Red’s tunic and gently caressed the firm but soft cheek, using his fingers to pull on the fabric slightly. “I mean… really touch you.”

Red shifted around aroused. The thought of Blue’s hands on his body, skin-to-skin, like in his dreams… When Blue pushed him away to look at him, his face turned pink and he opened his mouth. Blue waited, expecting to be rejected. However Red remained silent, his blush getting darker as Blue continued to tug at his leggings. When Blue’s fingers brushed skin they both jumped and Red’s mouth snapped shut.

“This is ok, right?” Blue asked, grabbing the fabric and pulling it. He was still expecting Red to decide against it, but when the boy leaned back against the table, he was able to pull them down to Red’s mid thigh.

Red’s penis jumped once it was released from its confines and stood up stiff and proud. Both of their faces darkened to a blush, but Blue stood up and placed Red on the table, kneeling on the bench.

“Hurry…” He muttered, shyly. “Or… or take off your clothes so I can touch you.”

Blue hesitated, only for a moment as the thought of Red’s hands on him filled his thoughts. But more then that, what he really wanted was to make Red feel good first.

Red’s body jerked and a particularly loud, sexy version of his name escaped Red’s mouth as he wrapped his hand around the beautiful organ and tugged. The flesh was hot and heavy in his hand, and the way Red shuddered and moaned the whole time only made Blue hotter.

He pumped with an eager but gentle grip, until Red reached down and pressed his palm firmly to Blue’s covered pride.

“Ngh-!” Blue’s eyes cross in pleasure. In the next moment Red had slipped his hand beneath the waistline of his leggings and all Blue saw was white.

“Red-!” He groaned, pushing against him. It really did feel so much better to have the smaller touch him. He pushed his hips forward rubbing against Red’s hand. “That feels- great-!”

Red panted hard, unable to stop trembling as he pulled Blue’s member out into the open air and pumped him quickly. Blue groaned deeply, pulling Red right to the end of the table so he could press their hips together. Red let out a startled cry as Blue took both of their erections in hand.

Red tried to keep up, lost in the pleasure. He choked desperately on Blue’s name as he reached his limit and came hard, his short nails digging into Blues arm. Blue let out a grunt, the beautiful sight of the boy bringing him to his climax and he joined his partner in ecstasy.

Panting, the two stayed like that for only a moment. Blue was brought back to reality when Red’s head landed on his shoulder.

“Hah… Are… you… are you… alright?” He asked, a little nervously. Red turned his head, moving to look up at him with a rather blissful smile.

“I think I’m better then that.” He answered.

Blue grinned, pleased with himself. “Good.” He said honestly. He let go of their lower anatomy gently and looked down at his hands. “We made a bit of a mess…”

“Mmmm…” Red looked at his hand, the one that hadn’t been holding onto Blue desperately. Then, blushing just slightly, he swiped his tongue over the white substance.

Blue painfully swallowed a gasp, refusing to say anything as Red continued the action, slowly cleaning his hand. Each soft swipe kept Blue mesmerized. Even though he was pretty sure he should find it repulsive, each lick sent his blood rushing straight back down again.

“D-Does it taste good?” He finally forced out when Red had finished.

Red made a face. “It’s doesn’t taste like milk.” He answered. “But I remember the knights after a couple of beers talking about how they wished their wives would do this…”

Blue flushed. “This is normal?” He asked surprised, earning a little glare, and then yelled: “Wait, who the hell are you hanging out with!?

Red didn’t answer, taking Blue’s wrist and starting to clean his hands as well. It wasn’t long before he was squirming in anticipation and encouraging Red to suck on his fingers. Blue slide them in and out of that wet orifice when he did, only more turned on by the hot, wet muscles around his surprisingly sensitive appendages. Red suckled on them for a while before pulling back, much to Blue’s disappointment.

“Blue?” Red asked shyly, fixing his clothes, to Blue’s further disappointment. “What are you thinking?”

“How much I love your mouth.” Blue answered honestly, not wanting to fix his own clothes when he was already half-hard again and more then eager to go again.

Red looked at him, before pushing him away and getting off the table, dropping right to his knees. The way he looked up at him made Blue wonder if his heart could take the excitement. Those blue eyes watching him shook him to his core, before they dropped to his suddenly very engorged erection.

Blue’s face turned red as a tomato as Red’s left hand grabbed his leggings and he scooted closer. Yes, the thought had crossed his mind, but he would have never asked for something that-! And he’d never in a million years thought Red would volunteer to-!

Red blew on it, making it throb and Blue shuddered, his head falling back with a groan. “Red… this is… You don’t need to do something like this…”

Red kisses the tip sweetly. “No.” He licked it slowly, making Blue shudder to his toes. First along the bottom, then just lapped at the shaft almost innocently. He swallowed some of the white liquid leaking from the little slit and answered him seriously, “But you like it.” He opened his mouth and took the head in between his lips.

“Shi-!” He huffed, as the most sensitive part of his body enveloped in an unbelievable heat. Red took in as much as he could. Then he sucked and Blue thought he might die.

He threw his head back. “Red-! damn it-…!” He closed his eyes in bliss, grabbing Red’s soft hair and resisting the desire to thrust into that heat with ever ounce of his might.

Red stared up at him with steaming eyes as he sucked harder and harder. Blue almost fell, his leg were trembling so much. “Oh Din-!” Red gasped as his hair was tugged on. “Red… -!”

Red began moving his mouth along that thick shaft, teasing it occasionally with his tongue. Blue grunted, bucking slightly, not wanting to rush him. It was just so hot.

Red sucked harder, taking in more as he got used to it. Blue lost it when he hit the back of Red’s throat. He groaned, thrusting inside and releasing inside him. The smaller gulped it down gladly.

Blue clenched his eyes, moaning in bliss and holding Red’s head steady. Red waited patiently until Blue pulled, less bothered by the rough action then he would have expected. It was the first thing Blue said, was to ask if he was ok. When Red only licked away the remains and smiled at him, Blue dropped weakly to the ground.

“Oh, sweet, beautiful Goddesses of glory…” He muttered amazed, knocking his head lightly back against the table, hoping to come down from his perfect bliss so he could face his lover. His lover, who moved to straddle him and smile at the praises he was spewing. “Red… that was unbelievable.”

“I did good~?” Red chirped, pressing his newly restored hard-on into his lovers stomach. “It felt good?”

Blue grabbed him and pushed him to the ground, kissing him fiercely. Red moaned, especially when Blue rocked into him. Blue kissed his chin and bit his ear.

“You want to feel?” He growled.

Red whimpered hotly, then pushed him back, knowing full well they were going to be busy for a long time. “Let’s go back to your room… now.”

Blue growled, standing up and pulling Red with him. Neither of them noticed the figure peaking in from the hedges. They embraced again, in a deep eager kiss. Blue pulled back and smirked. “You’ve got to calm down if you want us to make it back there.”

Red smiled, biting his neck and pulling at the skin. Blue jumped, liking it. Red laughed, pulling back. “Can you make it back?” He asked.

Blue grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the maze. Red thought of all sorts of cold thoughts to keep his body calm. Neither of them thought much about the dangers as they hurried to the bedroom to spend longer in each other’s embrace. They didn’t know about what would happen the next day. They just spent the rest of the evening drowning in physical and emotional pleasure.


End file.
